There's A Bond
by LC-Lawliet
Summary: Sequel to Behind Blank Stares, where we last left off, Michael was blown up in the hospital. What happens when it turns out he is alive? And what will he do when his curse targets Lynn? what else will happen to them? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge,Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO BEHIND BLANK STARES!!! YAAAY! For people who haven't read Behind Blank Stares: READ IT FIRST OR YOU WILL HAVE NO UNDERSTANDIG WHATSOEVER OF THIS CHAPTER. For returning readers: YOU ROCK!!!! So far it is called "there's a bond" like it? It is only temporary, if enough people review and say that they like it, it will become permanent. If you don't, I read reviews and consider every idea given to me, and credit the idea donor.**

Chapter 1

It has been exactly six hours since I saw the death of the only one that I will ever love, Michael Myers. I haven't stopped sobbing since. Instead, I sit here between Andromeda and Kari crying like a child.

"Lynn, for the thousandth time, it's going to be okay. Just shut up already." Andromeda spoke. I looked at him through blood-red eyes. He of all people should understand, Michael was my life, now I had no reason to carry on. I practically ran up the stairs of Michael's childhood home and locked myself in the bedroom I had claimed months ago, _his_ old room. I curled up in the corner of the room and carried on once more, unconsciously stoking my engagement ring. I could hear the conversation being held below me through my loud sobs and gasps for air.

"That was mean Andromeda," Kari said sternly, (and quite loudly if I say so myself)

"Kari, you know that she'll take this hard, but someone needs to tell it to her straight, all the crying gets on my nerves, Mike was my best friend and you don't see me crying," he argued.

"What if it was me that died? Would you still be so insensitive?"

"That is a completely different story, I love you." He replied.

"You mean like Lynn loved Michael?" aid Kari. Even though she was saying it in my defense, she was wrong. I loved Michael more than anyone else could love someone, and I knew that as a fact. Soon I heard Andromeda at my door.

"Go away!" I said hoarsely.

"Lynn, we need to talk," he said, ignoring what I had just said.

"What do you want?" I asked behind the still locked door.

"For you to open the door," he urged.

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you loved him _that_ much," he began. I felt my temper flare.

"_That much, are you kidding me!" _I screamed. "Of course I loved him _that_ much and I still do. Michael was the only thing that kept my heart beating, that kept my soul from deteriorating, that I cared about more than anything. Michael was my life, my soul; he was every aspect of my very being." I said, bursting into another fit of tears. I felt Andromeda's iron grip on my shoulder, I could tell at that very second that he was truly sorry about what he said. "I forgive you," I muttered, my voice muffled from my face being buried into his chest.

"I just miss him so much," I sobbed. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else, why couldn't it have been me?"

"He would have killed himself if that would have happened," Andromeda replied before shutting him mouth in realization over what he had just said. "No! Don't even think about it!" he warned.

"I have to," I whispered.

"He wouldn't like that," he argued. Darn, he got me there.

"But I bet he would like if I killed Laurie and Loomis for forcing us apart for the rest of my years.

"Umm,"

"Not now! I must avenge him! They will pay for what they did!" I said, beginning to raise my voice as loud as my sore throat would allow me to. I was going to kill them for taking Michael away from me.

**A/N: This is just the prologue it will get better I promise. Please review anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay is it just me or is Lynn getting…I don't know, annoying, boring, etc? (Please tell me, because this will affect the rest of this story) I'm stuck about later on in the plot, which can go 2 ways, should I have Lynn die and have Michael blame himself after he did *insert action here* or should I have Lynn live there be a big fight or something with *insert person here* and have Michael and Andromeda come to the rescue? I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE HELP?**

About two weeks of despair and numbness passed. I stood by the window staring aimlessly, but not actually seeing. I had tried to come up with a plan to kill Laurie to avenge –_him_- it pained me to even think his name. It would bring back the memory of what happened yesterday and having to deal with the utter horror that _he_ was no longer with me and the bitter fact that I would never hear the lullaby of his heartbeat. The fact that I would never again feel the warmth of his embrace, or the way me heart would flutter with joy, as he would mash his lips to mine. All that was gone, immediately after Michael died, my will to live was forfeit. The only reason I have not attempted suicide is because that Andromeda pointed out that he wouldn't want that and that was right, he wouldn't.

But what could I do to numb the pain that shattered my whole existence? Then an idea hit, I would kill Loomis and Laurie, the ones that did it, and both ways I would get some satisfaction. I could avenge my love, or possibly get blown up and join him. I would love the second, but would accept either. I grabbed my black hoodie out of my limited wardrobe which consisted of five shirts (one from Michael), three pairs of jeans, a hoodie, and one article of lingerie (which stayed on about a whole ten minutes after _he_ coaxed me into wearing it) I pulled the hood up and stalked out the door unnoticed by Andromeda or Kari. Then, I walked, head down, the four blocks it took to get to the Strode's residence. While I was walking I was overcome with a sense of déjà vu, I kept having the feeling that six years old and that I would slam into so strange boy that would become my true love the moment our eyes met. Once I reached my destination, I climbed the tree, near the hose and peered in the window, by my guess it was Laurie's room. I pried open the window, climbed in, and then hid inside her closet. Eventually, after a whole day's worth of sitting, she finally came in the room; I slid out of the closet and let my hood fall away. Laurie jolted upward when she saw my face appear in the mirror in front of her.

"Y-you're that girl! The crying one from a few weeks ago," she stammered pointing at me.

"A-and you are the reason my only reason to live is dead," I said, mocking her fear.

"You have to understand! He can't love, he is evil he would only kill you like he tried to with everyone else," she said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"He had fifteen years to try, and if he couldn't love, explain this." I held out my left hand revealing my ring engagement ring, the token of my eternal devotion to Michael, the ring I would never take off. Her eyes widened.

"that one day, a really long time ago, in the sanitarium, y-y-you were the girl that was with him, the creepy silent one that he attacked me for calling a freak," she accused finally she was getting somewhere!

"Yes, and you were the annoying little brat that wouldn't shut her mouth," I muttered. "Because of you he's gone, and I want you to feel the agony that it has caused me with just living," I pulled put a long, rusty, kitchen knife, Michael's knife. Laurie screamed in terror as she took off down the hall, trying to put as much distance between herself and me as she could. I quickly caught up, always on her heels. Then Laurie turned and swung something heavy she'd grabbed during our chase and hit me square in the chest. Me, being the tiny person I was, was overtaken by the force of the blow and was sent backwards a few feet. I tried to get up, but I couldn't breathe from the hit and instead, lay in a ball on the ground trying to force air into my aching lungs.

I think she took advantage of my moment of vulnerability, for within seconds, as soon as I was able to stand, I heard sirens and police entering the house and I somehow ended up handcuffed. I was taken to Smiths Grove sanitarium—again. As they put me into a room, I overheard an all-too-familiar voice. "Let me take her again, although I couldn't find much from her, Miss Brenson is understandable, unlike Michael. He was pure evil, one who just killed for no reason, but Lynn, I believe she killed her father as defense. When she came here the first time as the six-year-old with that dead, emotionless stare, she was protecting herself from the extreme abuse that she had faced in her home. But why she and Michael formed a bond is beyond me, neither had said a word in fifteen years," said Loomis. I laughed, Michael and I talked all the time, but he never knew.

I sat through a LONG overview that Dr. Loomis gave me, again déjà vu, for I ignored every word.

A month passed, I remained silent, still grieving over my lost love. However, Loomis grew a tolerance for me, he allowed me to be alone longer, now I had my meals delivered to, for he knew it was the only way I'd ever eat, which I rarely do. I also grew a tolerance, not for Loomis, who would soon die, but for one of the night crew workers. His name was Chris. He'd deliver me food and wouldn't glare at me or speak badly behind my back. Chris respected my space, and he respected me. He had said he had a brother here, but never mentioned his name.

Then came the day I couldn't take it anymore, Chris could tell. "You really miss him don't you?" he said. I nodded softly. "And they ain't helping you here; I overheard Loomis say it was only to keep you away from the 'normal' people," then he smiled, looking deep into my eyes "If anyone asks, I have no clue how you got this key to the front doors. He handed me the keys and winked. I stared at him as some way to show my gratitude "Your welcome. Just don't forget your old friend Chris. Just talk to my younger brother, you know, he was here a while back, and I think he mentioned you a few times in letters, his name is Revan?" My jaw dropped, and I gave him a huge grin.

"Andromeda," I whispered hoarsely. Is that what my voice was reduced to? What did it matter, I wasn't going to say much anyway.

"So he's still going by that?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Tell Rev-Andromeda that Chris says hello," I nodded. "Best of luck Lynn,"

Chris gave a small wave as I slipped out of the room and walked quietly down the hall to Loomis's office, he had stayed late to re-organize some files. I walked in unnoticed and grabbed a heavy stapler, I snuck up behind him and I him hard over the head, knocking him out instantly, however, a nurse was at the door, in a panic, I hid in the windowsill, pulling the long curtains around me as I held my breath. She saw Loomis and screamed as she ran to get help. I used the moment of her absence to run out and make my way to the front gates. I used the key to unlock it and I walked out, free again from the sanitarium, but not from the chains of sorrow that will remain forever locked over the shattered remains of my heart. That is what I thought until I saw a newspaper headline:_ Current patient of isolated hospital/sanitarium escapee Michael Myers missing._

**A/N: the chapter stops here, if you post a review, the next part will come faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! Keep it up! and after this chapter comes Lynn's moment of truth. Will she live or will I kill her? maybey your reviews will influence me to do the opposite of the plot... *grins evilly***

I felt my heartbeat accelerate rapidly, Michael was alive, and he was coming back. I smiled, remembering he'd probably come to his old house, I called a cab back to Haddonfield and it took me to Michael's house. I saw a figure in front of the window; I rushed in and hugged them, only to be given a strange look from the person, whim was sadly only Andromeda.

"It's good to see you too?" he said nervously before inquiring about the disappointment shown in my eyes.

"Michael's alive!" I exclaimed happily, but Andromeda glowered at me disapprovingly.

"Lynn," he sighed, giving that older brother tone he always uses with me. "I know this must be hard for you, but I never thought you would go to such extremes as denying it when you saw his dead body."

"Explain this then." I pulled out the paper and pointed smugly to the headline. Andromeda's eyes widened and his mouth fell open into an O shape "Oh, and your brother Chris says hi,"

"But-we-he-I-you," he stammered before calling for Kari, who seemed mesmerized by something outside the window, Andromeda slid to her side, his face illuminated by red and blue lights outside. "Police, dozens of them," he said, turning his attention back to me. "I think they're after you, Lynn, go hide somewhere and I'll handle them." I nodded as I rushed up the stairs and pulled down the door and climbed up the ladder into the attic, which was quite creepy, since nobody had been in it in fifteen and a half years. I shuddered as a spider crawled past me; I never liked spiders. I found a small hole and realized I could hear everything going on downstairs if I leaned down close enough. I could also peer through the hole and watch. I saw a cop enter the house, "Can I help you officer?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes, have you seen either of these two people?" said the officer, I imagined him holding up two pictures/sketches, one of me and one of a masked version of Michael.

"I know the girl, but I haven't seen her since she left Smiths Grove sanitarium almost a year ago, I was released seven months later. I can't tell you if I know the guy or not, he'd have to take off the mask," Andromeda lied.

"The man is Michael Myers if that helps, seeing as you recognized the Brenson girl that he was so attached to." I heard Andromeda hum in mock thought, as if he were trying to remember something.

"Uh, I haven't seen Michael since I left, thank goodness. After Lynn left, he got even weirder—I mean, he never said anything before but still, afterward, he wouldn't even move," he lied again, well, the thing about Michael not even moving after I left was actually true, Michael had told me right after we had slept together after he broke out of Smith's grove.

"Alright, but if you see anything, call the station,"

"I will sir," Andromeda lied. We stood still there for about twenty minutes, making sure that nobody would come in, then when we were sure more cops wouldn't come in, and then Andromeda called me down.

Kari had turned on the TV to see if there was any news about my escape, so we'd know how long I'd have to lay low. '_I'm here at the Haddonfield police station where I have heard breaking news that the escaped Mental patient turned killer Michael Myers is reported to be in Haddonfield at this very hour, police are taking safe procedures and are spreading patrol men on every block, In other news, another patient of Smith's Grove sanitarium has reportedly escaped. Be on the look out for Lynn Brenson. She is said to be about five-foot four and is about 102 pounds she is a brunette girl of about nineteen to twenty. She was placed back in Smith's Grove after reportedly trying to kill Laurie Strode a few weeks after the supposed death of her assumed lover Michael Myers. Until further update, I'm Diane Weston with the Haddonfield news, back to you Ted' _

After the ending of that report, Kari shut off the TV as I felt myself bouncing with excitement like a little kid going to Disney Land. "Calm down Lynn, Michael will show up sooner or later," she said.

"I know! But he's in Haddonfield!" I said, my eager bouncing still intact.

"Lynn, Haddonfield is a big town, he may not show up until the morning, with all these cops, it could be a few days," she protested. I felt myself become still. I jutted out my lower lip in a childish pout that had Andromeda snickering.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked, holding back a laugh.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "I'm going to go take a shower." I climbed the stairs with an odd spring in my step that had not been there for a long time. Once in the out-dated shower, I let the hot water run over me, a few month's worth of tension began to roll off with the little drops, I heard the sound of a window being shut; funny, I didn't remember it being open in the first place. I shrugged and began to work the Freesia-scented shampoo through my hair, as I rinsed it out, I swore I had seen the shadow of someone standing in the bathroom, but I could hear Andromeda and Kari downstairs, and most people would be too afraid of the whole "Michael Myers the escaped killer" thing to be pulling any stupid jokes.

So, why did I have the feeling I wasn't alone? If someone really _was_ in here, why wasn't I afraid? Just then, an arm snaked in and immediately grabbed at my bare stomach, I screamed at the quick grab, I turned to see none other than my true love staring back at me.

He then climbed fully clothed into the shower and wrapped his strong arms around me as his lips brushed over every inch of my skin. I groaned in delight and turned the water off blindly with my left hand as the rest of my body stayed clung to Michael, soon we tripped and toppled onto the floor, but we didn't get back up. I felt him on top of me as he slowly leaned down to whisper in my ear "I missed you,"

"I missed you more," I murmured, but there was something in his eyes, as if he was burning, but at the same time covering it. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I—um, I just missed you so much, the depression almost killed me," I could feel the sincerity behind his words, and then Andromeda bolted in. I screamed, Michael tightened his grip around me. 'Sorry' andromeda mouthed before taking off. Michael handed me a towel, afraid that I would catch cold. I wrapped it around myself before nestling in close to his chest.

After that, we sat on the bathroom floor and talked and kissed for hours, I felt myself dosing off, I felt Michael lift me up into his strong arms and carry me into the bedroom while I fought off unconsciousness. I watched with blurred vision as he pulled his shirt off revealing his perfectly chiseled chest before he climbed in under the blankets and put his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. He was so warm, I was asleep within minutes.

_**Michael's POV**_

When I returned to my old house, I saw the bathroom light on, I peered in the window to see Andromeda and Kari on the couch, that could only mean one thing, a very happy Michael. I climbed the tree outside the upstairs bathroom window, pried it open, and climbed in. Lynn was in the shower, I playfully reached my hand in and placed it on her waist, and I heard her scream as she whipped around and smiled as her eyes met mine.

I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss, she returned with the same amount of passion. But, when Lynn finally pulled away, I felt the familiar burn in my mind followed by the voice, the voice of the curse. _This will end if you prove you determination to stop the curse. Kill her Michael, kill Lynn, prove you're worthy. If you resist, this will remain. Don't fight it Michael, kill her!_

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Her love for me was as strong as ever, I had to make a decision, be selfish and stay with her until I killed her, or do what would kill me, break her heart and prey she would move on. I lied and said everything was fine; but the pressure was killing me I would need to sleep on it.

Before Lynn awoke, I slipped out of the room to think in solitude. I noticed how the burning pain had become worse faster than any of my other burns did. I would have to leave soon, as soon as possible. "Michael?" she whispered hoarsely, her voice full of innocence. The pain worsened. Just when I thought my dreaded curse could not bother me anymore than it has been already, the inevitable happened. "_Michael, it will all end if you just kill _her _instead. You don't need to go after Laurie, the rage will vanish. Just kill the girl," _the voice of the beast within me whispered. I covered my ears. I would never allow that to happen to my girl—never.

"We need to talk," I said seriously. Her blue gaze locked with mine, her passion burning immensely. This was going to hurt us both. I hope that it will hurt me the most. "I'm leaving,"

"Where should we go? I'll follow you anywhere," she said sincerely.

"No Lynn, I don't want you to come with me." Her eyes looked pleadingly into mine, begging for a reason.

"If this is about Laurie…" she began, but I cut her off,

"It's not you, it's me," I began my string of lies, bringing out my emotionless deadpan that not even Lynn could see through, the stare given to me by my curse. "When I was recovering, I—did some serious thinking. I could lie and say I'm afraid of hurting you, but that wouldn't be the whole truth. I—I want to break the engagement, what I felt _was_ love, back _then. _However, I believe in the past year or so, I think that love turned to lust. I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's over. Goodbye Lynn."

"Y-y-you don't want me anymore? What did I do? Please, I'll get better!" she pleaded, pain evedent in her voice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, brushing a gentle hand across her cheek before turning on my heel and walking out. I didn't need to see her face to know she was about to cry, I had just delivered a harsh blow. I couldn't bear to look back; the tears in her beautiful blue orbs would drive me insane. But this was the only way I could ensure that she would remain alive. I had to get as far away as possible, as fast as possible.

I heard Andromeda coming up, along with one of Lynn's heart-shattering sobs.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, when she answered, I decided against using the stairs, I decided to use the tree. I stayed in Haddonfield a few more days than I had planned; it was longer than I should have stayed. Nightfall came, this was the night I had planned to leave for good; but the memory of Lynn's tear-filled eyes wouldn't let me leave. I had to check on her one last time. It was one am; she would be asleep anyway, one look, a kiss on the forehead (if the burning would allow me to) and I'd be on my way. As I reached the house, down in the bushes I found my mask—that moment, the burning began it's takeover, I tried as hard as I possibly could to fight off this curse. I was determined not to kill the reason of my exsistance, I found myself on the ground fighting back screams of pain and agony. I gave that fight everything I had, but it still wasn't enough. The blackness was winning, consuming me bit by bit until I couldn't feel anyting, or think at all. In mere seconds I would be a mindless zombie, doing unmentionable things without feeling any remorse, or even knowing that I did them for that matter. I yelled out in horror as I felt that moment strike as tremors of anger rolled down my spine. But suddenly, the shaking stopped, the screaming stopped, and everything--my mind, my emotions--everything went blank, turning into sheer nothingness.

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! What will happen to Lynn? Review and guess! The closest guesser or the person whose idea gets my mind ticking the most will win a fabulous prize! that, and I like reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry this chapter is WAY overdue; I had a term paper on Jack London due, so I procrastinated this story and ended up forgetting what I planned. Most of this chapter's idea was given to me by tails blackheart THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Also, this chapter kind of back tracks into Andromeda's POV of things, since he was there too, it's only fair to let him give his take on things right?**

**Andromeda's POV**

Of all the things that I thought I knew in this world, there was one I knew the most. I thought that it would never change. I thought Lynn and Michael would be in love forever.

When the day came that Michael supposedly had died, Lynn was a wreck. Months passed, you'd normally expect someone to heal right? Wrong. Lynn would only get worse. Kari and I felt so helpless, Lynn is like a little sister to us; we could hardly look her in the eyes hen because of the pain that showed just how torn her shattered heart was. No matter what we tried to do to make that stare of agony disappear, it never made any difference.

A month passed, nothing changed. Lynn would hardly eat, rarely sleep, she would hardly do anything for that matter. Our little Lynn was just—well, a zombie. Then, when I walked in and she was in Michael's arms, I thought everything would be good again. Boy, did reality punch me in the face. Then next day he dumps her. After fourteen years of being in love—scratch that, totally infatuated with her, he just flat out dumps her. After that, she was devastated; she cried for days. I swore to myself that if I ever saw Michael again I would kill him for what he did to whom I call my baby sister.

The phone started ringing, I picked up slightly confused "This is Dr. Samuel Loomis; I know that Michael Myers is going after Lynn. He is in the neighborhood of your current residency Mr. Prower, I suggest you lock down all doors for your safety," he ended. I just said we would so he'd shut up.

"Who was that?" Kari asked as I hung up the phone.

"Nobody important," Lynn glanced over at me from the foot of the stairs. She wouldn't go any farther than that, but at least we got her out of her room. Then she stood and walked over to the couch before plopping down beside Kari. We sat there is silence for a few moments.

Soon, the silence became awkward and I turned on the TV to the channel nine news an update about Michael was the main story. I was about to change the channel when I felt a small hand take the remote from me. Apparently, Lynn wanted to watch this.

Then we heard the sound of breaking glass from upstairs just a fraction of a second before there was a banging at the door. Kari rose and opened it, there on the threshold stood Dr. Loomis. "You must get out of here at once! Michael is loose and in the neighborhood.

Just as Loomis said that, a dark shape appeared the top of the stairs. As he stepped into the light, I saw Lynn's eyes light up. As he motioned with his hand for her to come up to him, she began to move toward the stairs, still unsure. I opened my mouth to say something, so did Loomis, but knowing their history, we couldn't find the words. Michael opened his arms in a welcoming fashion, and Lynn's pace quickened as she ran up the stairs. When she was halfway, I noticed the knife, held as if he was about to kill. And his eyes, still visible through his ghostly white mask; they weren't normal, they were in the blank deadpan he would get when his curse took control of him, the eyes of a psychopath. My stomach dropped and I realized why he left her, he was trying to avoid what was about to happen, he was going to kill her. I could feel that Loomis had the same thought, for that exact moment; he pulled out a revolver and aimed, ready at Michael at any time. 

**Lynn's POV**

After I thought he no longer wanted me, Michael returned. The moment I saw him, my heart pounded with joy and longing for the feeling I got when he held me close to him. Although Loomis was armed and ready to shoot him from the ground, I fearlessly and eagerly climbed the stairs as he slowly advanced. I felt myself smiling at him, running toward him as quickly as my legs would carry me.

However, when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. My blood froze in my veins, it was more blank than usual, like when Michael snapped, my joy turned to fear and denial. No, he couldn't do this, it wasn't Michael, he advanced with the knife in his hand slowly raising, "Michael please no!" I said as I let out a scream of horror, begging him repeatedly trying to reach him and get him to his senses.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" I heard Andromeda yell at Loomis.

"I can't, he's to close to her, do you want her to be shot on accident?" Loomis argued, Andromeda became silent.

I couldn't move, my legs felt as if they were cemented to the floor as fear paralyzed my whole body; Michael slowly closed the distance between us and raised his knife to strike and end my life. "Please Michael; I know you're in there somewhere. I love you, please don't do this," I said in the strongest voice I had, I felt ready to cry. At least if I was going to die, at least it was by the hands of my true love.

He slowly lowered the knife, I felt relieved. He pulled up the lower half of his mask and kissed me slowly, and I returned the kiss gratefully. I felt his one hand move down to my waist, I opened my eyes to gaze into his, and I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I broke away quickly in shock as he pulled the knife out of my side. Instantly, I felt warm, sticky, blood begin to gush quickly out of my wound. My eyes widened, Michael raised his knife again and brought it down, barely missing my arm.

My legs finally became free from the floor, and I did the first thing that came to mind, run, Michael caught up with me, blocking my way to the stairs, I heard gunshots, but they had missed. He followed after me as I ran off through the hall. I was able to hide in different places for short thirty-second intervals before I had to run again, I was running from my last hiding place into the only room I could reach—Michael's old room which I now called my own. I had reached a dead end, before I could turn around, there was a pain in my back, Michael had stabbed me again, by this point, I was loosing so much blood that I felt dizzy, he raised the knife to deliver his final blow, but I dodged (barely) and ran, I made it to the stairs, but he caught me by the waist.

I tried to force his arms off me, but his strength overpowered mine, he raised his knife again as I pushed against his chest, I felt myself falling backwards toward the steps, but darkness overcame me before I felt any pain.

**Michael's POV**

Suddenly, things started coming back to me, the burning was totally gone, what happened?

But then, I heard the one thing that made my being shatter "Lynn!" Andromeda screamed, shaking the limp frame of my love. I ran down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. I reached a hand toward her, I needed to know if she was alive or not. "Get away from her!" he yelled, shoving me back Loomis and Kari joined Andromeda in standing over her. He picked up her pale wrist, "She's alive, but I don't know how long she'll last, she's losing a lot of blood," he said.

"We need to get to the hospital _now,_" Kari added, the others nodding in agreement. They rushed outside into Loomis's car, while they where trying to get her situated, I popped open the trunk and climbed in. My curse wasn't going to bother me after this, or I would have gone after her. Being free of that, if she lives—no—I needed her to survive, _when _she gets up, I would set things right, I had to, so I would appear as less of a monster to her due to what I just did. I was in a state of utter shock from it, I could have just killed the only thing I have ever cared about…

**A/N: Please Review!!! Please, please, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for your support. Please keep it up, I promise if I get lots of reviews for this chapter, my next update will have two chapters instead of my usual one. This is going to be one of the more fluffy chapters within this story, but there is action too. This chapter is all-Michael**

**Chapter 5**

_**Michael's POV**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep,_ that constant beeping of a heart monitor rang out into the hospital room. It was a constant reminder that she was still with me, also constant reminder of my unforgivable deed. Speaking of which, by the time they were able to get Lynn to the hospital, she had lost a lot of blood. In fact, she had to receive several transfusions. Now she lies motionless in the hospital bed, deep in a comatose state. Visiting hours were over a while ago, and Andromeda and Kari-much to their protest, had to leave, that is when I slipped in; and I have been kneeling by her bedside ever since. I heard the squeak of a nurse's shoes on the floor outside Lynn's room. Normally, I would have just killed the nurse, but since she was one of the ones trying to keep Lynn alive, I just hid in the back of the room, cloaked in darkness, as the nurse checked the monitors before turning and leaving.

As I returned to the bedside, I ran a hand across her pale face, then a wall of memories of the past hit me like a ton of bricks. Some of the memories I thought that I had long forgotten, others I know I'll remember and treasure forever. But I know that each one is close to my heart; like the first Christmas I spent in Smith's Grove, the falling snow when I was six, the day Lynn met Aaron (EW, Aaron. I only liked what happened that night, Lynn looked so peaceful as she slept on my shoulder), the day we met Andromeda (okay, that one...not so much anymore), the weird dance-thing that the doctors arranged, the night Aaron tried to get some with Lynn (again, I only liked when she was close to me and looked cute while sleeping.), and the one I love the most: The day she agreed to marry me. After my long flashback session, the kneeling was not enough; I gently repositioned the motionless angel before me and laid myself down next to her. I stared at the gift that I had abused all night, it was hard knowing that Lynn wasn't just asleep like in all my memories, but in a coma due to my actions.

It was about quarter 'til nine when I heard the sounds of voices in the halls, the doctor, a nurse, Andromeda and Kari, and a voice I couldn't recognize. As they came closer, I became slightly panicked, not that they would see me with Lynn, but that I would overreact, kill them, and possibly harm Lynn again in the process. I hid somewhere in the room as they drew closer.

"I never thought he'd do that, he was such a nice little kid when I met him, and he was so polite when he asked me if I'd mind if he asked Lynn to marry him,"

"We never thought he'd leave her, let alone try and kill her. We don't know what came over him," I heard Andromeda reply; I then realized the other person was Lynn's brother John.

John stayed and talked to Lynn (even though she cannot hear him) until about two in the afternoon, Andromeda and Kari left to get food after that. I came out of my hiding place and took my place at her side once more. _I want to kill myself for what I did to her_, and other thoughts like that raced through my mind as I stroked her left hand lightly. I then noticed the engagement ring still on her finger, she still loved me, and hopefully that statement will be true after she wakes up. But I wouldn't blame her for hating me. I've always hated myself, the monster I have become. That is the point of my mask, to hide my horrid face from the world. I'd wear it around Lynn, but she grew up seeing my face, and she somehow found it within herself to love me, so for her, even now, when she can't see me, I go unmasked for her.

I heard the doctor coming down the hall again; I didn't worry though, he, unlike Andromeda didn't know the true face of Michael Myers. He'd think I was someone else, a random visitor in his eyes since my mask is on the floor in the corner. He and a nurse entered and checked the monitors and other things, then he looked at me, his eyes serious.

"Are you close with this girl?" he asked, I nodded immediately. He sighed.

"This is going to be harder to say then, But…Her condition is worsening quickly, her body isn't responding to the transfused blood well like it should be, and her heart rhythm keeps changing." I then noticed how the beeping sounded different from what it sounded like before, I thought the doctor was through, but then he continued, "Also, the head trauma she experienced could most likely cause brain damage if she ever even comes out of this coma..." that final word made fill with terror and regret. From what he was saying, Lynn would most likely either die, spend the rest of her life in a coma, or suffer damage and never be the same again. I could feel myself shaking with both anger and remorse, the doctor cleared his throat again, "One more thing, are you by any chance familiar with a Mr. Revan Prower? He's the one that brought her here. You're about his age, possibly a year or two younger by the looks of you," he questioned. I shook my head in a silent lie. "I'll check around then, he hasn't signed out yet," the doctor gave me a curt nod and left without another word.

Another thirty minutes passed, I thought another nurse or doctor was coming in, so I didn't bother to leave Lynn's side. That was a big mistake. "You! You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here after what you did to her," Andromeda growled, I could never understand why he was protective of Lynn, he wasn't her lover. It should be _me _growling at someone, instead, I'm the guilty man that remains silent.

Andromeda began to attempt to fight me; I only blocked and watched, then the thing all of us feared the most happened. The beeping from Lynn's heart monitor changed into one long, continuous, tone. At that sound, Andromeda ignored me and ran out into the hall, I felt so stupid, standing there cemented to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, the room was full of doctors, I could hear them saying "clear" and trying to shock Lynn back to life. I felt myself shaking after the third shock and there was no result. I suddenly had a strange impulse to kiss her one last time, I darted to the bedside and mashed my lips to hers; I heard the static of the fourth attempt. Still nothing. I had a feeling that the doctors were going to quit trying to bring her back, and I was right, a millisecond later...

"I'm sorry, we did all we could," A doctor said, she was truly gone. No. _It couldn't be the end of Lynn, she was a fighter, _I thought, refusing to let go of my love.

I realized that this kiss was the kiss goodbye; the last kiss I would ever give her, Lynn was gone. Having this knowledge, I kissed her harder, if this was the last kiss I could give to my first and only love, I wanted it to be remembered. I took a breath, Andromeda and Kari tried to pull me away, but I shoved them off, and they stayed off. I put my lips on hers and kissed her like I did the day I proposed. Then, I felt my heart in my throat, something happened that I never expected…

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter, I just had to make it like this. Am I being mean yes or no? What is going to happen? If you want to know, push that little review button at the bottom of the page, and tell me how you all liked this chapter!**

**Remember my policy: the more reviews I get in a chapter, the sooner I will bring you the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys deserve this chapter.**

Michael POV

I put my lips on hers and kissed her like I did the day I proposed. Then, I felt my heart in my throat, something happened that I never expected…

Just when I thought I had lost her, I heard the beeping start up again and my eyes trailed to Lynn's face as her eyes fluttered before opening and staring at me dead-on with her captivating blue eyes. She looked confused, "Michael?" she whispered, but there was something different, something odd that made her more hesitant around me, was it fear? If it was I wouldn't blame her. Then I felt Andromeda's hands tear me away from her. The doctors, seeing that Lynn was fine and that something was about to happen between Andromeda and I, left quickly.

"You just stay away from her," my apparently former best friend warned.

"And what if I don't," I snarled, he had no power over me.

"I'll kill you," Andromeda said acidly, clearly protective of Lynn. But why? And besides, the only one that could tell me to stay away from Lynn was Lynn herself, and I decided to make that known.

"You can't decide what I do, if Lynn wants me away, I'll leave, but if not, I'm here to stay." He nodded in agreement, and it sounded fair.

"Lynn," Kari began softly for us. "Do you want Michael to leave, or should he stay?" All of our attention turned to her. I was hoping that she would want me around, I needed to make things right between us.

**Lynn's POV**

As their eyes turned to me, I was stuck with nervousness. I wanted Michael to stay with me, but at the same time I was afraid he'd try to kill me again. And Andromeda, what would he think after what happened with him when Michael left me… I was so confused. I didn't answer

"I understand why you'd want me gone," Michael said, walking toward the door. Then I understood immediately that Michael didn't want to hurt me, and didn't mean to loose control. I tried to summon up the courage to speak, but I couldn't. Michael turned out into the hall and began to walk away.

"Michael wait!" I said as loud as my shaky voice would allow. Hopefully he'd heard me. I waited for a few moments, nothing happened. I felt my already shattered heart begin to break even more. But then I saw the door come back open, and Michael came back in, happiness lighting his black eyes. Andromeda looked at him, huffed, and stormed out of the room, dragging Kari with him.

Michael moved swiftly and threw his arms around me, for some odd reason, instead of comfort, I felt fear. I pulled out of his arms to hide my shudders. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my behavior.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Then why are you being strange? Is there something wrong?"

"It's just…after all of the recent happenings, and with you leaving me and well—almost killing me—I—I'm just not ready to have you touch me yet," I confessed. I saw the sadness bleeding through his blank stare.

"Oh—I understand," he replied quietly, hurt etched in his voice. By this point Andromeda had returned, his anger towards Michael did as well. He looked ready to cause an argument.

"Guys, can't you get along for one night?" I pleaded.

"But he hurt you, he dumped you and stabbed you, Lynn. You're like a little sister to me, and older brothers stick up for their little sisters."

"He didn't mean to, you two used to be best friends. Can't we go back to the easy relationships we had back in out sanitarium days?" I asked.

"If Michael answers a few questions, then I may be able to trust him again," he compromised.

"Ask away," Michael replied. Andromeda grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the table by my bed, he wrote something and handed me the paper.

"These questions have to come from your mouth Lynn, because this choice is for your best interest. And Michael must swear to answer honestly to each question no matter what," said Andromeda.

"Um, okay. First question," I began, "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"Total honesty," Andromeda reminded him.

"No," he answered. I suddenly felt sad deep down at that answer. I decided to shake it off and read/ask the other questions.

"Do you like me?" I asked

"No." he answered.

"Do you want me?"

"No," he answered again. More pain stuck through me.

"Would you cry if I left?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't answer no.

"No." I decided to save my pain for the end.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?" I asked.

"No," he answered once more. I reached the final question on the verge of breaking inside.

"Choose one—me or your life,"

"My life," Michael answered.

Now I let the first few tears leak out, by the sound of it, Michael really didn't love me anymore, I let out a loud sob, expressing how I was breaking.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Michael insisted. I sniffled and looked up at him…

"The reason why you don't cross my mind is because you are_ always _on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I _love_ you. I don't want you because I _need_ you. I wouldn't cry if you left because I would _die_ if you left. I wouldn't live for you because I would _die_ for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do _everything_ for you. The reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life." I didn't know what to say, words didn't describe how I felt after hearing that. But Michael still wasn't finished.

"I love you Lynn. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I understand why you fear me, I'm a monster that hurt you, you should hate me," he said. I responded by throwing my arms around him. After that I felt no fear toward him.

"I love you," I said, and Michael seized my lips.

"Welcome back Mike," said Andromeda.

After about a week of being confined to that hospital room, my condition stabled and I was allowed to go home. When we got to the threshold of the house, Michael picked me up and carried me over.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked giving him an odd look. Michael had an odd grin on his face.

"Practicing for after the wedding," he said.

"Speaking of weddings, when do you two plan to get married?" Andromeda added. Michael's grin got wider. He looked at me.

"We could be in Vegas by tonight if I drive fast enough." I instantly agreed, and we hijacked an old Mustang and all four of us piled in and sped off, we were in Vegas by ten at night.

We went to one of those 'Create Your Own Wedding' chapels and got hitched, I was no longer Lynn Brenson, but Lynn Meyers. We ditched Kari and Andromeda (who decided to follow our suit) and got a room in a fancy hotel (where Michael had found the money I don't know)…and we spent a few days in that said hotel room, doing what we were deprived of for months (you know what I mean).

About six weeks after we returned to Haddonfeild, I suddenly felt ver strange, with horrible stomach pains. Then I realized something I had forgotten; I counted off the days in my head and realized…I was a week late. Thank God that Michael wasn't home at that exact moment, because then I screamed very loudly in shock. Kari looked at me like I was insane. "What is wrong with you?" Andromeda asked, giving me the same odd look.

"Um, Andromeda, Kari…I think I may be…pregnant," I stammered in shock. Their jaws dropped.

"Are you positive?" Kari whispered. "How late?"

"I don't know, but I missed two weeks," then Kari pulled me into the stolen Mustang (that we kept.) and drove me to the drug store…

I went home and tried the test immediately…the little plus sign verified both my second best dream (the first was marrying Michael) and my worst nightmare…

I exited the bathroom to an anxious Kari and Andromeda. "Well?" She asked.

"Positive," I said.

"Congratulations!" she squealed out in happiness, hugging me tightly. Andromeda said nothing, I know he was thinking what I was thinking…How was Michael going to take this?

**A/N: OOOOHHH! This could go several ways =) happy author!**

**How should Michael react? The proud, happy, expecting father? Or the freaked out paranoid husband? And what will happen to Lynn? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: It's Christmas! (Merry Christmas! Or, um Happy Hanukah or Kwanza or whatever holiday in December you celebrate which I do not know of) so, as a Holiday gift to all of my readers, an update! **

_Lynn POV_

Two weeks had passed, and I still couldn't sum up the courage to tell Michael about our baby. It was only a matter of time before he knew, so one day, when I was sitting on the couch with Michael next to me; I just suddenly whispered, "We need to talk," his black eyes traveled to me.

"About what?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Michael—I—I'm pregnant," I muttered.

"Seriously? Or is this a joke?" he asked, with the same happiness.

"I'm not joking," I whispered. His smile faded, and his eyes became unreadable, even to

me. He then just got up and walked away, not giving a second glance toward me. "Michael!" I called, running to catch up, but he locked himself in a room. I knew it. He didn't want the baby, but what could I do? I felt tears about to betray me. Great—I'm two to three and a half months pregnant and my hormones are already screwed up. I slumped over to the couch and flopped down; Kari must have seen me, for she came over to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head, stood up, and walked up the stairs. I entered mine and Michael's room, what I didn't know was that he had left the room he had locked himself in and had come I here. I sat on the bed, pulled my knees to my chest, and cradled my head in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"You hate me now don't you?" I asked, he shook his head as his dead-man stare lightened slightly.

"Now why would you think that?" he asked. His handsome face in a serious expression.

"When I told you about the baby, you just left me there. I know that you may not want this child, but what else can I do? I'm against abortion, and there is no way to reverse what is already done." I replied, my eyes never leaving his.

"Lynn," he sighed, taking my hand. "I just don't know. Honestly, I'm afraid; I mean—you're so small, if you were to die in childbirth, my life would end. You are my life Lynn; I don't want anything to happen to you. And, I don't think I could be a good father anyways, I had a messed up childhood—I killed my own sister and many other people. If my curse is passed to this kid, they could murder you at the age of six like I did to Judith."

"Like I'm not afraid? Michael, I wasn't exactly normal as a kid either. Remember? Smith's Grove? And I know nothing about what to do. I'm just as scared as you are, but we have to try this. I need you now more than ever; I need you to help me through this." I said. "We need to help each other,"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Only a thousand times," I answered.

"I love you more each time I say it," he insisted.

"Now that we are somewhat ok with the baby. I think we should take you to the doctor to see how he or she is. And another thing, what are we going to name him or her?" Michael added. "In fact, let's go now,"

_**********-

He took me to a hospital another county so that the law wouldn't freak out like they would in Haddonfield. I found out that I was about ten week's into pregnancy. Later, when we were at home, we sat on the bed thinking of names for hours.

"What about Lacey, Lynn or Isabella if it's a girl?" he asked. Isabella…I liked that name. I didn't want the kid named after me.

"I like Isabella, what you think about Michael Jr. for a boy?" I asked.

"Don't name the baby after me. I want him or her to take after you."

"Then what about, um…"

"What about Jason?" Andromeda cut in. (A/N: NO RELATION TO JASON VOORHEES)

"Jason? Sounds good to me, what about you Michael?" I asked. He smiled; I knew he'd choose whatever I liked. So it was decided, the baby was to me named Isabella Lynn Myers if it was a girl, and Jason Michael Myers if it was a boy. Everything was falling in place. However, as all perfect-seeming things do, it didn't last…

**Michael POV**

About two months later, the baby got bigger, Kari kept buying Lynn maternity clothes, and Lynn developed morning sickness and the kid started hurting her. I feel horrible about doing this to her; Lynn doesn't deserve all that pain, it is too cruel. Then one day, I could no longer watch her take the suffering of her pregnancy with such a calm demeanor. I waited until she fell asleep on the couch, then I took a pen and paper and quickly scrawled.

_I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you or the baby, that is why I'm leaving. I love you Lynn, and that is why I cannot watch you suffer like you are. You may not consider it suffering but I do, it is making you sick, and causing you pain. In addition, I wouldn't be a good father to the child, I am a monster—nobody deserves to have a monster for a father. I know you will be a great mom Lynn. I'll come around still, but don't count on seeing me often. I love you and I'm sorry, _

_-Michael. _

I placed the note on the old table near the couch; I turned to leave when I heard the paper rustle. I turned to see Andromeda with the note in his hand. He took three large strides and caught up to me. "You're not leaving her again. You have no idea what that did to her last time, and with her hormones all out of whack, that will only make it harder for her."

"But—," I tried to protest. But Andromeda cut me off with a quick 'no'. Just then, we heard a loud _thump_ against the door. "What was that?" I asked. We went out to check and saw a large rock with a note tied to it.

_I'm back for MY property. She is MINE. Hand her over or face the consequences. . _

That was all it said. No. it couldn't be! I destroyed him! I had killed Aaron. There was no possible way that he could have survived was there? He didn't have the Curse of the Thorn like I did; did he? I knew now that I had to stay. I could not let that wretched beast near my wife; I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I will kill anyone in my path. I felt the burning, but not from a forced target, this burning I could control. I would unleash it on Aaron to finish him off (again…)

_A/N: Okay, SUPER short chapter I know, but it's like 11:50, I can't sleep, and this idea came to me, next update will be longer I promise!_

**A/N2: *Gasp!* is Aaron REALLY back? There is only one way to find out! Make this the best Christmas for me ever? PLEASE? It's the season for giving. PLEASE REVIEW! C'mon, you know that 'submit review' button is calling you, answer the call, satisfy the button, PLEASE? I'm begging you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the BEST readers in the UNIVERSE**

**This chapter right here was inspired from a lot of help from **_**revan blackheart. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**_

Chapter 8

_**Michael POV**_

Another few anxious weeks passed. Lynn celebrated her twentieth birthday, and a few days after that Kari planned to take Lynn (now approximately six months along in her pregnancy) shopping for stuff for the nursery we were going to set up (like a bassinet, paint, and all the other stuff you need to set up a baby's room). I was hesitant to let her go after what happened last night, for Andromeda and I had something to do as well—search for the lowlife scumbag Aaron. I knew Lynn could sense my hesitancy, but she didn't know that Aaron was back. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at me with concern, I couldn't tell her though, not when she was in such a fragile state, it could hurt her or hurt our baby. I guess I was not the only one who had the hesitancy about the trip, Andromeda came over to me.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and we went into the kitchen. "I'm going to have to bail on you and the whole 'search for Aaron plan' instead, I think it is best if I go with Lynn and Kari incase something goes wrong so I can protect them." He said. I agreed, but there were complications to that plan.

"That sounds fair, but what are they going to say about that? It is odd that a guy _volunteers _to go shopping for baby stuff, and I don't want Lynn to be stressed over the whole Aaron thing, he got further with her than he did Kari, and Lynn still has nightmares about it, even though it happened what? About three or four years ago? And the last thing she needs is stress, and you know if Kari knows, Lynn will end up coaxing it out of her," I replied. Andromeda was nodding with agreement, this was excessively hard.

"How about this—I'm going to go in case they decide on getting any of the heavy stuff. Kari isn't the strongest person in the world, and pregnant women aren't supposed to be doing any heavy lifting," he said, I'll admit, that was a great excuse. I turned to him, allowing my deadpan to vanish completely so he could see the full amount of emotion that I was feeling through my eyes.

"Take care of her."

"I will," he promised. I felt more at ease, but it was still extremely hard to watch as they helped Lynn into the car and drove off.

**Andromeda POV**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, we were in one of those baby stores that had like _EVERYTHING,_ not the ideal place for a guy, but whatever, I was only here to look after the girls (and to carry everything). Lynn was in one section; Kari was in another across the store, Lynn looking at blankets and onesies while Kari was looking at clothes. That is when everything began to fall apart. A big burly guy (I sear I might have seen this person before, but from where?) The next thing I know, he's holding up a gun yelling 'nobody move!' (But…who would rob a baby store?) Then a friend of his runs out and was holding my girl at gunpoint, so, naturally, I had my full attention focused on Kari and the guy with the gun, the other guy completely out of the picture. I charged at Kari's assailant. That was a big mistake. He decided to shove Kari, and I caught her with relief. But that relief was soon cut short, for his friend now had Lynn at gunpoint. I was a lot father away now, so I couldn't be sneaky, poor Lynn looked terrified. I inched my foot to ready myself to charge again, but he saw me and cocked the gun aimed at Lynn's head.

"If anyone says a word, or even moves a millimeter, she dies!" he yelled out. Nobody in the store even breathed. "Good, now me and my friend here are going to go for a little drive with the young lady, if anyone does anything to attempt to stop us or get the cops, she won't live to see tomorrow!" then, I simply let him walk out with her. What else could I do? It was either sit there and let her be taken, or try to do something and have two lives lost—Lynn's and the kid who never even got a chance at life in the first place.

"We need to go home and get Michael," Kari said after ten minutes of stillness and silence. I drew in a deep breath, he'd kill me, but it was the right thing to do

_**Michael POV**_

I scoured all through Haddonfield, no sign of Aaron, I knew it, and he ran away, he always was a big coward. I sat on the couch, somewhat disappointed that I didn't get to re-kill the coward. Then, the phone rang, I let it ring. I don't talk to people (excusing Lynn, Andromeda, and Kari from that). So after about the fifth or sixth ring, the answering machine picked up. And it was no one other than Aaron.

"Michael, I win. I have Lynn. But, seeing the poor condition you left her in, I no longer wish to keep her, instead, why not have some fun disposing of the wretch; and you know what I mean by that Michael. Don't try to avenge her Michael, it won't work. But, seeing how I am a kind, generous person, and it took so much work to capture Lynn, she will stay alive if one-she agrees to be mine and gets rid of the horrible monster you put inside her. Or two-you can _try_ to save her, it would be quite interesting to kill you. If you choose option two, I _will _kill you; just so you know. You have until exactly eleven thirty tonight to come, if you do not show by then, and Lynn does not agree to the first option, you can say goodbye to her." He was laughing the end before the machine cut him off.

This had to be a joke. He couldn't have gotten Lynn; Andromeda was with her and could easily take Aaron down. I decided to calm myself, then I heard the sound of the Mustang pulling in, but only two doors slammed. It should have been three. Andromeda came in, and one glimpse at him suddenly made me realize that Aaron wasn't joking or lying. I felt my blood begin to boil. "Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, she got carried away at gunpoint," Andromeda responded. I lurched toward him, ready to kill; I pounded my fists into his torso several times before he said anything else. "Mike," he then said, "I know your pissed and I deserve to be beaten for that, but killing me isn't going to help get Lynn away from Aaron." He was right, I only had until eleven thirty, and it was already seven o' clock! How much time was it going to take to find her? Nobody knew. I ran out to the Mustang and jumped in as I started the engine, Andromeda climbed into the passenger seat.

Kari mouthed, 'I'm staying here' to us, I nodded and sped off. Andromeda attempted to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. I was not going to forgive him until Lynn was safe in my arms unharmed. "Michael, c'mon I…" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it okay? Right now I hate you, so shut up," and, he did. We drove for about two hours straight before he started up again. "Andromeda, I already—,"

"No Mike, that is one of the guys that took her, he works for Aaron. That must mean that Aaron is here, along with Lynn," so, that big person helped Aaron get his clutches on my wife eh? I whipped out my trusty long kitchen knife, stopped, climbed out of the car, and stalked right over to him.

"Hey what do you—," was all he could say before I slid my knife across this throat, allowing the blood to quickly spill out. He deserved that. I heard the sound of tires screeching out back, so close, but Aaron got away.

__________******________________________

_**Lynn POV**_

I was stuck completely wrapped in duct-tape, thrown into the back of an old van. However, that was not the worst part. The slime-ball known as Aaron had kidnapped me. Not only that, but he wanted to either kill me, or have me be with him (EW) and kill the baby (which wasn't going to happen in a million years if I had anything to say about it.)

Michael had come, that was why he was dragging me away, he didn't want Michael to get a hold on me, because then Aaron knew Michael was going to kill him. After about twenty minutes of being rattled around in the back of the van, we arrived at-our house? Why would Aaron take me back to where I lived? I didn't have time to ponder that, for I was roughly taken out and shoved inside the place. Aaron then picked up the phone.

"Ok, I got her in her place, yeah, set 'em now," he said into the phone. What was being set? A trap? What was Aaron up to? Then I heard Kari from upstairs, Aaron did too, and he went to go up there. I couldn't move, so I couldn't help poor Kari from what horrible fate that lay ahead of her, and then I heard the phone ring. I couldn't help but knock it over with my taped hands; I needed to get help for not only Kari, but me too.

"Hello?" I asked nervously, afraid of who it could be.

"Lynn? Mike, take the phone, it's Lynn!" Andromeda called.

"Are you okay? I'm going to kill that bastard," Michael started.

"Michael, relax, I'm just taped up at the moment. We're at our place; Aaron's got Kari though since I can't go anywhere, I'm alone downstairs." Then, as if on cue, Kari screamed. I wanted to run up there and help so badly, but my feet were taped together. "We'll be right there Lynn, don't worry,"

"Wait!" I called before he hung up, "I listened in on the phone conversation he made here, if I'm not here, we are going to the abandoned warehouse behind Strode reality, and he might have set traps, be careful, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied before hanging up. I heard more screams for Kari, and then she went silent. Then Aaron came down and made another call, he said the address of the place this time, I need to warn Michael. Then I had an idea, unnoticed I rubbed the tape on my side against the corner of a table and freed my left hand (why did I not think of that before?), then wrote the address down and added a note for Michael.

Then I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that they would need back-up, so I picked the phone up and dialed the number to Smith's Grove that I still somehow knew from my childhood. When someone picked up, I said quickly "I need to speak to Chris Prower, it's urgent,"

"Right away," the person replied. Then after a few moments, Chris answered.

"Chris, it's Lynn. Andromeda is in trouble. We need your help." I said, and then I went into explaining the details of how Aaron somehow came back to life and kidnapped me and was setting traps.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," was all he said before hanging up. I added that

**Andromeda POV**

Michael and I were almost back to the house when he decided to split up. We decided that Michael taker the car and try to head Aaron off at the address Lynn had heard from eavesdropping on his phone call. As for me, I would walk back to the house to check on not only Lynn, but also Kari (we were about four or five streets away from Lampkin Lane) I was in an alleyway between streets/neighborhoods, but then I felt two pairs of huge hands on my back, and the sound of a gun cocking. I had fallen into a trap. _Perfect, just perfect—_not_. _"Hey! Just what do you think you're—," was all I could say before a rag was shoved in my mouth and I was dragged to a car and forced in. I felt myself being driven somewhere, when they pulled me out (quite roughly, I might add) I saw that we were at a warehouse, but the numbers above the door didn't match the numbers Lynn gave me, I felt something hard hit me over the head…

When I woke up an hour later, I was tied to a chair and I couldn't move. Someone handed me a phone, "Ha ha ha," Unfortunately, I recognized that voice—Aaron. "I'm going to a lot of fun with Michael. He can only save one, you or Lynn." Then he hung up. I knew that I was going to die. Michael was going to choose Lynn, I don't blame him, he loves her, and—if he chooses her, he would be saving more than one life. Then the big men came at me again, and I was transported to yet another warehouse (**A/N: Just so you know, it's like a big area of storage warehouses.)**

_**Michael POV**_

I couldn't find the address, there were too many warehouses, and Aaron must have picked the hardest one to find. Then, one of his associates came up to me, he handed me a map and pointed toward a phone that was nearby. It was Aaron on the other line. "You can only choose one, Andromeda or Lynn. Time is running out, you have less than two hours before I kill them both," I was torn. I knew I could save both despite what Aaron said. However, the question was, who was I supposed to go after first? My best friend or the love of my life? Then a new voice was on the phone, Andromeda…

"Michael, it's okay if you choose Lynn, she's more important. Don't worry about me okay? Just make sure Lynn is safe," He yelled quickly from the background. Before I could reply, the line went dead. I looked down at the map; it was a way to lead me to Lynn and Andromeda. I climbed back into the Mustang and began to drive. It took me about fifteen minutes for me to get to where he was keeping Lynn, sure enough; it matched the address Lynn gave me. I quickened my pace then, bolting through the doors and running straight for her, killing the three Aaron-associates that tried to stop me. I untied/un-taped her and she fell into my arms, sobbing and trembling in fear. Automatically, I began to soothe her, gently rubbing her back and assuring her that everything was okay. It took her a few moments, but she finally calmed down.

"I promise, this will all be over soon," I said, lifting her into my arms (even though she protested), even though she had gained weight due to pregnancy, she still felt as light a feather to me. I carried her out and ran about thirteen warehouses over (they cut the fuel line on the Mustang) I set Lynn down and pulled her quickly through the place. We found Andromeda, along with Aaron. "I said you can only choose one!" he said, pointing his gun at Lynn.

"That is why I'm here," said a mystery-man.

"Chris?" Andromeda said in disbelief. "Is it? It's really you big brother!" Aaron shot at Chris, but the bullets bounced off.

"Bullet proof vest," said Chris, freeing Andromeda. I forced Lynn behind me and mouthed to Chris 'take her outside' he nodded and grabbed Lynn's hand and began to run as I charged at Aaron, who jumped out of my way—he always was a wimp. I looked around my shoulder; Lynn and Chris were out of sight outside. That was all I needed to know, I ran at Aaron again, but thins time he fired his gun and shot me six times in the chest. I fell to the ground, landing on my back. I pretended to be dead, so that when he bent down over me to check my pulse, I could kill him. I saw the heads of Lynn and Chris peering in; Lynn looked ready to scream. Then Aaron noticed them and fired at them _click_ went the gun. Fortunately, he was out of bullets, he reached for his pockets, pulling out more bullets to reload…

While he was distracted, Andromeda ran at him and plunged a knife into his back. The knife was deep in Aaron's back, that had to have killed him. He fell to the ground, dead. Andromeda then motioned for Lynn and Chris that it was safe to come in. She immediately rushed over to me, I could hear a rippling in her chest, she was close to tears—she believed I was dead. Her hand went to my wrist, desperately searching for my pulse. I brought my other hand over and placed it on top of hers. She gasped as I sat up.

"Guess I'm a good actor," I said, hugging her. "It's over."

"Hold on…what's that noise?" Andromeda asked. Now that he mentioned it, there was a strange beeping, we followed it through the empty place, then, the floor broke beneath us and we fell down a floor, luckily, I caught Lynn before she hit the ground. There we saw the source of the beeping, a bomb. Attached to bomb was a note:_ you thought this was going to be easy. You were mistaken. Now you all shall meet your ends –Aaron._ I looked from the note to the timer, which w as five minutes away from the detonation time. Nevertheless, we were trapped. We were doomed to die in the explosion, Lynn would die, which is how I would die.

"We're all doomed," said Chris. "Four minutes left, no way out. Been great knowing you guys,"

"Wait!" exclaimed Andromeda. Look! This cable has a beam on top of it, if all of us try to lift it, we can lean it against the ceiling (since it is fairly low) and one of us holds onto the cable and weighs it down, the beam could support the weight of a person without tearing through the sheetrock. (Since the sheetrock is much weaker due to the several missing beams, which made us fall in the first place.) And we could get out one by one.

"But that means one of us has to stay behind," said Lynn, horror etching across her face in realization. She knew that one of us wouldn't be living come tomorrow.

"No matter what the lady is going," said Chris, Andromeda and I nodding in agreement. "And we should decide who stays before anyone goes, that way there aren't any fights that could kill us all." Again, we nodded. "But we set up the beam now." As soon as he said that, we all went at the beam, it was pretty heavy, and that is saying something when four people are lifting it. But, we managed to lift it and prop it up against the ceiling. The time was down to three minutes, "No the matter of who is staying."

"I'll—," but I was interrupted.

"No Michael, you're going, if you don't go, Lynn will be miserable for the rest of her life. You are going to have to help her through the birth of the baby," Andromeda said. "I'm staying, no arguments," Tears welled up in Lynn's eyes. Chris looked at him,

"No," he whispered. "You're my little brother, I can't let this happen to you, I'll stay,"

"No. I cannot let you, please Chris, we're running out of time, and I _want_ to stay. Everyone here is too important for me to allow them to die, I'm sorry, but it's the way it has to be," Andromeda said, a finalizing authority in his voice.

"No Andromeda! There has to be another way," Lynn cried out.

"I'm sorry, but the only other way is that we all die," he replied gravely. He looked at me, "Tell Kari I love her," I nodded. He tuned to Chris, "And find Kari, and help her raise little Revan, we gave him to you because we weren't ready, but we were going to have you give him back to us after Lynn and Michael's baby was born," Chris nodded. Who was Revan? But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Lynn, come on, you go up first," I said. She shook her head. "Lynn? We need to hurry, please cooperate."

"I need you to go up first just incase I need you to pull me up, I'm not the best climber at the moment," she explained, gesturing to the bump in her stomach where our child was. I sighed in relief, she was right. Clock check-two minutes left. I walked toward Andromeda, who was already holding down the cable for me to go.

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me—I'll never forget this," I said. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"She needs you. I know that much," he replied with a half-smile. He squeezed my shoulder and motioned for me to go. One minute thirty seconds left, I noted as I climbed up. Next was Lynn. She looked at Andromeda and winced, a small cry escaping from her lips.

"The baby's kicking so hard, he doesn't want you to go either," she said with a shaky voice.

"Can-can I feel it?" he asked. She lifted her shirt over her bump and placed his hand over a spot on her abdomen. After a second or two, "I can feel it," he said with a smile before grasping Lynn into a tight hug. "I love you like a sister, don't forget that," he said.

"I'll never forget you," she said, sobbing. Then Andromeda pulled away and nudged Lynn toward out beam-ladder. She reluctantly climbed up, and I helped her up the last bit when she started slipping. Then was Chris's goodbye, which was really sad to watch, since this was the first time in fifteen years that they'd seen each other and the younger one was going to give his life. I felt my chest tighten and Lynn was literally shaking because she was sobbing so hard. Then the timer went down to thirty seconds, Andromeda weighed down the cable one last time, Chris climbed up, and we started to leave. As I pulled Lynn and Chris away, they both were crying. We were able to put a lot of distance between us and that place in the thirty seconds we had. Then we turned and saw the explosion. I pulled Lynn's face into my chest and new heave sobs racked her body.

"I think that you all would like to meet Revan tomorrow," Chris said after a moment of silence.

"I c-c-can't believe he's gone," Lynn hiccupped. "Who is Revan?"

"Revan is Andromeda's son." Chris answered. Then we saw a figure nearby move. I ran after it, with some small hope that my best friend had survived. But what I saw made my blood boil. Aaron was still alive.

**A/N: to revan blackheart: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!**

**And this is the last update of 2008! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **

**And Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is long overdue and I'M SO SORRY! It's not easy when you have exams, work, and a bunch of other stuff to remember your story. And then there was the factor that I was stuck for a few weeks not being able to think. Not to mention when I had this almost done it somehow accidentally got deleted so I had to re-type. But please, give me a break, I'm only 13.**

**In other, brighter words, thanks to Rose Marie Driftwood and revan blackheart, I was able to make a comeback!! So please review?**

**Michael POV**

Three days passed since Andromeda's death, and all of us were taking it hard in our own ways. I remained quiet about it, my main focus at the moment was making sure Lynn and Kari would be okay. I sat on the couch with my arms around both, one arm on my wife, and the other around the shoulders of Andromeda's grieving widow. Lynn was asleep on me when there was a knock at the door; Kari looked over and saw how Lynn was on my chest, and well, neither of us had the heart to wake her up when she looked so peaceful; so Kari rose from the couch to answer the door. Chris entered with a baby that couldn't have been much older than about six months old.

"Michael, this is Andromeda and Kari's son Revan," he said, setting the baby down on the floor, he resembled his father so much. Kari quickly ran up and swept up the child in her arms.

"Umm, why did Chris have him?" I whispered curiously.

"He was born while Lynn was in Smith's Grove when we thought you were dead. We couldn't support him because we could barely support ourselves at the time, and since we had all the craziness with Lynn and you, we figured that it would be better if Chris took the baby until things settled over. Then we didn't think that we could handle a baby, but then when Lynn got pregnant, we decided that if you and Lynn could handle it, we could too and we were going to ask for Chris to bring Revan back." The little kid crawled over to me and I reached down to pick him up, then my elbow hit Lynn's head and she jolted up. I put my hand on her shoulder and I felt her tension ease.

"Why is there a baby in here?" Lynn asked, still half-asleep, rubbing the spot where my elbow hit her.

"This is Revan, Andromeda's son," I said. Lynn smiled at the baby and I moved him closer to her. Instantly I could feel Revan's gravitation toward Lynn as he babbled happily in his own baby language.

"He looks like his father," she said quietly, the grief over our loss evident in her tone, but her radiantly beautiful smile remained, and she liked the baby.

"Picture one of our own," I said; trying to lighten her mood, it seemed to work, I placed my hand on her stomach, I felt a little nudge, and Lynn winced.

"The baby really likes you," she said.

"But it's hurting you," I frowned.

"Just a little, he's just cramped and excited," she replied, placing her hand on mine. I then became aware that Chris was supposedly talking to all of us.

"…why don't we all go up there, it was his favorite spot, and then we can get some closure. Sure it's three counties over, but I think it would be better for us," he finished.

"Sure," Kari and I said.

"So we'll go tomorrow," he decided.

"No, why not go today?" said Kari. Both Chris and I shrugged, and then Chris's gaze fell on Lynn.

"Do you feel like going?" he asked, picking up baby Revan who tried to reach for Lynn. Lynn nodded. "Ok, we'll go now; I'll be in the car,"

Lynn attempted to stand, but she seemed to be having trouble, so I grabbed her arm in effort to help her up, her hand went to her back, then I remembered that when a woman is pregnant, she begins to have back problems. "The baby is getting bigger, how is your back?" I asked, concerned for her now. "Should I tell them not to go today?"

"I'm fine…," she said, wincing. I wasn't exactly sure how true that statement was, but if Lynn wanted to go, she could. We drove about four hours until we reached a pretty desolate spot three counties away from Haddonfield; it was in a meadow with a perfect view of the mountains and also of a nearby river. It was so peaceful, knowing Andromeda as well as I did, it was easy to tell why he enjoyed this spot. We all shared what we liked about Andromeda, funny or inspirational stories, and then we had a moment of silence in his honor. Everything was totally normal right?—wrong. When we were about to leave the loud, distinct, cracks of a gun going off tore through the silence, but that isn't the bad part; when I turned around, Lynn was grabbing her now bleeding arm, she had been shot. The person who wielded the gun stepped forward; Aaron gave an evil, ugly grin as he came forward.

I stepped protectively in front of her as Aaron smirked "I thought this would be much harder, you make these things too easy Michael," I could feel my anger growing, this wasn't going to end well, I felt a hand on my shoulder, Lynn's way of silently communicating with me. She stepped back a few steps, it was a wise choice, for I was going to snap. I lunged at Aaron in a wave of white-hot fury. The coward shot me in the chest and then ran for it. Typical Aaron…always afraid to fight, I saw Lynn and Kari looking at me with concern…after all I had just been shot…but Lynn had been to and Kari didn't look like that toward Lynn. I shook myself of that silly thought and rushed over to Lynn, she was breathing very heavily. I would kill him for shooting her, I ran off toward him.

**Lynn POV**

The stress over the past few days has been tremendous, taking a lot out of me. I worried for the safety of the baby—then Michael was shot…when that happened something pained my stomach so harshly it was the worst physical pain ever. Then I realized what was happening-the stress had caused me go into early labor, and Michael was too busy running after Aaron.

"Michael?" I gasped, the pain making it even hard to speak as he disappeared into the woods.

"Don't worry Lynn, he'll make sure he pays dearly for that," said Chris

"No—, the baby," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure it's fine," he assured; unaware of what I was trying to tell him.

"No! I mean this kid is coming now!" I said before crying out in a loud shriek of pain that tore at the strings of my heart. I looked at Chris and he looked back, he pulled me up and looked toward the spot where we had last seen Michael before turning to Kari,

"Take her to the nearest hospital, and fast. Make sure her bullet wounds get fixed too, but right now the kids matter most. I'll get Michael, Lynn, just do the breathing thing," he commanded, I felt Kari supporting me as she led me back to the car and sped off to the hospital.

**Michael POV**

I was close on Aaron's trail when I heard Chris calling for me. What could he possibly want? I thought as I trekked through the thicket trying to find a spot to meet him. He was panting and looked nervous—this couldn't be good. "Michael…Lynn…in labor," he panted. I took one look at him and took off toward the clearing. "No, Kari took her to the hospital already, we need to go to the highway and hitch a ride," I nodded and took off toward the highway with Chris following me. We forced our way into a random car and drove to the hospital. Chris found Kari and then asked where Lynn was, she and a nurse led us to the door of a room, as I reached for the knob I felt the nurses hand on mine.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there. She is experiencing trouble and we can only have medical staff in at the moment," I felt myself growing angry. Lynn was in pain. She needed me!

"But he's her husband, I'm sure they can make and exception for the father of the child," Chris explained, trying for a loophole. He knew I couldn't kill my way in, these people were helping Lynn.

"I'm sorry, but there are no exceptions. You can come in as soon as-"she was abruptly cut off by a doctor calling her followed by a loud shriek from Lynn. From what Kari told me, Lynn was in labor and experiencing difficulty and the reason she went into labor three months early was because of stress. I also learned that they had managed to stitch up her arm where Aaron had shot her.

I leaned against the door to get a better idea of what was going on but all I could hear was the occasional "…breathe….good, I need you to push..." and other typical stuff like that. I heard Lynn cry out in pain several times before I couldn't take it-I had to go into the waiting room, it was too hard listening to her suffering when I couldn't go comfort her. Fifteen agonizingly slow minutes later, the same nurse came out and walked toward me.

"Mr. Myers?" she asked quietly, I looked up at her in acknowledgement before demanding to know how Lynn was. "The babies are fine and healthy-small and premature, yes, but they are quite healthy…as for their mother…I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she is fading fast on us. We did all we could but she had so many complications, after all she is so small and there were other problems as well, your wife may not make it through the night," she said.

"Wait--babies? As in more that one?" I asked, hoping that I misheard everything she had just said and that Lynn was fine.

"Yes, she gave birth to twins," the nurse answered quickly.

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly, hoping that the doctors were wrong. The nurse nodded and led me to the room; I weakly pulled open the door and shut it behind me before I walked over to sit beside Lynn. She looked exhausted, beads of sweat covered her forehead and she looked so weak…but she was still beautiful, no matter what happens, she always will be. Upon my entrance, she smiled.

"I'm so tired," she whispered, even talking was hard for her.

"I need you to stay awake for me," I said frantically in fear that if she went to sleep she would never wake up.

"Please, just sleep," she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned against me as I felt a haze drifting over me. I was hit with the wall of flashbacks once more; the only thing that brought me back was when the nurse walked in holding two small bundles, one wrapped in a little pale blue blanket and the other in a pink one, a baby boy and girl. Lynn gave a small moan as she drowsed awake, holding out her arms. The nurse handed me the little boy and Lynn the girl, we held our children close as she smiled. "She looks just like you," she said as the baby girl's eyes gleamed the same black as mine, the boy looked like his mother.

"So, names?" I said. She smiled,

"Jason Andromeda Myers and…I can't think of a girl name…"

"What about Melanie Lynn?" I suggested.

"It's pretty," Lynn said. "Just like she is, and her brother too," Lynn said. She leaned against me as I looked at the two small faces. They stared back; I took Melanie from Lynn's arms and cradled her in my own. I could feel tears welling up into my eyes, but I held them back. Then I realized that Lynn hadn't moved from my shoulder, I looked over to find her asleep (well, hopefully, I thought) I repositioned Jason so that I could hold him and use my hand at the same time. I pulled up Lynn's small wrist and checked for a pulse but there was nothing. I placed Melanie and Jason in the bed-things (**A/N: I don't know what they are called in the hospital) **and ran over to her, desperately trying to prove that when I had checked I had made a mistake; I was mistaken, she had a pulse, but it was very faint, she wasn't going to last more than a few more hours if that long. The tears I had been fighting finally spilled over, the first time I've cried since I was what, five? I pulled Lynn into my arms; I heard the door open once more. I expected it to be a nurse or doctor, coming in to make the discovery that my Lynn was dying, but instead, when I looked up, I was staring into the eyes of my deceased best friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: another long absence I know, I'm extremely sorry but I'm on spring break now! In brighter news, I started a new fic; it's called Guarding Ally and is for Friday the Thirteenth, so if you like Jason Voorhees check it out. Also check out two fics that my friend wrote—they are great and good for pulling people out of ruts—The Blood of Michael Myers (for Halloween) and Aw, Sugar (for Nightmare on Elm St.) by **

Chapter 10:

I rubbed my eyes, surely, I was seeing things, Andromeda was dead, we all saw him die. However, he was still staring once I finished, I felt my jaw drop in disbelief, "Andromeda," I whispered softly, confused. He wasn't looking at me, but at the beautiful, dying young woman in my arms.

"She hasn't got much time left," he said, staring sadly at her, I lowered my head as I nodded at the fact, I could do nothing but sit and watch my love lay slowly dying in my arms. "But there is a way to save her, but you have to be willing to do something," I looked up quickly; if there was something I could do I would do it.

"Name it; you know I'd do anything for her," I said quickly, gripping Lynn tighter; I wasn't going to lose her if I had a choice.

"Kill," he replied, shuddering upon the word. Andromeda was never one for harming others unless it was totally necessary. "Kill Aaron,"

"I'd do that anyway!" I cut in.

"-you also would have to kill his family." Andromeda's spirit said sadly, "Some are innocent,"

"I have no cares for any families, only for Lynn and our infants," I replied coldly.

"If you say so," he muttered, placing a hand on Lynn, then, he removed it. "And one more thing, watch your back around Kari, you'll find out why later on," he said before he walked out of the room and vanished. I stared at Lynn as she began to stir; as her eyes opened, a small smile began to play about her lips.

"I can't believe it. I'm a mom." She said, smiling at me the whole time. "They're so beautiful,"

"Must take after their mama," I said before setting her down and retrieving our two small bundles, then I handed little Jason to Lynn, she never got to hold him. She smiled down and him as he stared back with wide eyes. But then Lynn's smile faded and a worried expression as she turned to me.

"How can we support them? Neither of us have jobs. I think I could get a job as a waitress or something," she suggested.

"No, I handle it, I can figure this out, don't worry about it baby," I said, she seemed unsure for a moment but then he smile returned, she accepted it.  
________________________________________________________________________

After a few days spent in the hospital, Lynn and the tiny twins were well enough to be taken home. The nurse had given us some formula, blankets, diapers, and everything else these kids could need. I put Melanie in the Mustang while Lynn strapped little Jason in on the other side before we got in ourselves and drove off. The rest of the day, everything went really well…Then nightfall came…

Lynn and I had the twin's bassinet in our bedroom for the time being. A shrill little cry rang out, followed by another identical to it. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning, I was tired so I lazily flopped my hand over to tap Lynn, but when I rolled over to look at her, she looked so peaceful and angelic that it brought back memories of back in Smith's Grove when we played hostage and I would watch her sleep when I awoke before she did. After that memory, and the current sight of my sleeping angel, I sat up and fetched two bottles from the kitchen, but when I came back up, Lynn was already trying to soothe them, noting how I had gone to get the bottles.

"I got this, you can go back to sleep," she said, looking up at me with a small, tired, grin.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, you must be tired," I insisted. She wrinkled her nose and passed one of them to me and we fed the little squealers. I was surprised to hear the thunk of footfalls on the stairs, and soon Kari walked in.

"Aw, Michael you look like the perfect daddy," she laughed as I held and fed my tiny newborn son. Her eyes acknowledged Lynn, but she said nothing. What was going on? After she left, Lynn had managed to coax Melanie back into sleeping but Jason just wouldn't stop crying. No matter what I tried, it didn't work. Lynn said something that I couldn't comprehend because of Jason's loud wailing, but then I understood when she put Melanie back in the bassinette and reached out fro Jason. Desperate to try anything, I handed him over, after all, as long as he was crying; neither of us would get any sleep. Lynn held him close to her and hummed a soft lullaby while gently rocking him back and forth, Jason stopped crying and relaxed, after a few minutes he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

She placed him gently into the bassinette before crawling in bed with me and falling back asleep. By now, I was fully awake due to my thoughts, the main was worry, with Lynn and I being new parents and the twins being so young and time-consuming, how was I going to go after Aaron? Lynn needed me to help with the kids, I couldn't just walk out. Maybe Kari could help, but she'd been acting so strangely lately…I was going to have to leave, the only one who would know where I was truly going would be Kari. As for Lynn, I could say I was going to look for work, or that I had found a job that required a few days of work but allowed a lot of time off due to a family-oriented background and the current status of our family. It would kill me to lie to her, just as it had before; but again, it had to be done to keep my Lynn safe. At least this time I know I'll be able to see her again instead of thinking that I would never see her again, that pain was unbearable.

Seeing that Lynn had fallen into a deep sleep, I quietly rolled off the bed, stood up, changed into a fresh outfit—a mechanic's outfit, to help with my worker appearance, since Lynn would see it missing from the closet. Then I stalked out of the room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step, my footfalls became less cautious, I turned and ventured down the hall to what was the downstairs gust bedroom, and then was Kari and Andromeda's bedroom, which was now only inhabited by Kari. I knocked quietly, recognizing that she could have fallen asleep due to the early hour.

"Just a sec," she said, a few seconds later she opened the door, and when she did, I felt my eyes widen in surprise and my stomach doing flips, but not in the good way like it did with Lynn. Kari was in skimpy lingerie and she stepped forward, placing her hands on me in an attempt to be seductive.

"Kari, I-," I tried to protest before she placed her finger to my lips.

"I know you don't want Lynn to know, I can keep a secret," she muttered, advancing. I felt myself freeze. I didn't want to kill her, so I had to be perfectly still and clear my mind. But, she reminded me so much of Judith! Oh how I hated Judith. I managed to put myself in a catatonic state to where Kari was just a blur in the background. However, that was until I felt myself being shoved back into the wall, the loud 'Thump!' from the impact of my back hitting the wall snapped me back to my senses. Kari was pressed as close as she could physically get herself to my body, her fingers working on unfastening the buttons of my shirt. I went to shove her, but the withdrew my hand, I couldn't harm her; this cause my hand to brush against her neck as I pulled it back and she moaned in delight.

Then I heard footsteps on the stairs, as soon as they stopped I realized something—the door was wide open. I reached for the door, an open escape when Kari suddenly said "Where you going baby? We were just getting started!" a little too loudly. I heard the soft patter of footsteps coming closer, then they turned, I sighed in relief, Lynn was getting the kids' bottles. I noticed then Kari had managed to pull down the top half of my uniform. I again went into my catatonic state while I held the loose fabric on of the half-on mechanic suit to prevent it from going farther down, before I was completely oblivious, I heard Kari gasp and she froze and back away several inches.

At first, I thought she realized what she was doing, but the as I turned, fear struck me. In the doorway stood Lynn, her mouth agape and tears streaming down her face. "Michael, h-how could you?"

**A/N: I know, waaaaaaaay overdue. But maybe if I get lots of reviews, I'll be pulled out of this rut? In other words…*drops down on knees* I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence (again). I'm doing my best here. Please review, and I promise, once school's out, this stuff will come a lot faster. And now, on with the chapter. **

*Lynn's POV*

Michael looked at me dead-on, his jaw agape in some emotion, was it disbelief? "Lynn! It's not what it looks like!" he insisted. But I didn't know if I could believe him, after all, Kari is riding him up and down the wall right in front of me!

"Really, then what is it?" I said in a tone for of both pain and anger.

"She-I--," he stammered. I shook my head, turned on my heel, and walked back upstairs and back to bed and locked the door. I bit my lip as I lay in bed, why would Michael do that to me? I thought he loved me. Then, I heard footsteps on the stairs, a few seconds later, they were outside my door. "Lynn," Michael sighed from the other side of the door. "Please, let me in,"

"No," I said, my face half-buried in my pillow.

"Lynn, I'm sorry! Please just let me explain," he insisted.

"Then start explaining, and then I _might_ open the door," I said. The pang of betrayal still aching in my chest.

"Fine, Kari came onto me when I went down to ask her something about Andromeda," he said. I got up and went to the door an opened it a small bit.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked, I wanted to believe him, but after what I just saw…I just had to make sure.

"Lynn, you know you've been the only one I've ever loved for over fifteen years. Like I told you in our wedding vows, the moment I saw you I knew I couldn't live without you, I need you. I never want to hurt you, to see you in pain—it kills me. Please Lynn; you know I love you, and that I wouldn't do something like that to you," he said, taking my hand.

Right then I knew he was telling the truth, I sighed in relief, falling into his open arms, which wrapped around me in a loving embrace. Almost instantly, I felt my heart flutter and all my stress melt away. Michael placed his lips on the back of my neck, then worked around until he was at the front, his lips traced my jaw line, the bridge of my nose, and then he worked up to my forehead, before kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have known…,"

"Ssh," he said, silencing me with his lips on mine. "Don't worry," he coaxed me back over to the bed, pulled back the blankets, placed me down and climbed in, pulling me close and covering us with the blankets. "I love you," he said, the burning passion and sincerity in his words always grew every time he said it. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It has always been my favorite lullaby. "And if the little one's start crying, I'll get them," he promised before softly humming a song to me. I bet—no—I _knew _that my husband was one in a billion. Who else's husband would do that?

"Michael?" I asked drowsily. He looked down at me.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Until we can find a source of income, I was thinking—maybe I could help out, it isn't fair that you should be doing all the work, I want to help. And I know how you really hate most people, _(since he only went unmasked for Andromeda, Kari, and me because we grew up seeing his face, and Michael rarely talked except if he was talking to me.)_ I think it would be easier if I was the working one until you can find a job you're happy with," I suggested.

"Lynn, you know you don't have to," he chuckled.

"But I _want _to. There's a waitressing job available, and it would only be temporary." I insisted. Michael seemed amused.

"If you want this, you can do it, you make me love you more every minute," he said. He brushed his hand down my cheek, "Now get some sleep, you sound exhausted," And with that I buried my head into his shoulder and drifted of into the haze of sleep.

________________________________________________-

The next morning, I awoke alone in the bed; I looked over to see Michael in the rocking chair in the corner with the twins in his arms. I smiled warmly at him; he was such a great father! Then I made my way over to him, he handed me the twins, pulled me into his lap, and then took Melanie back and cradled her in his free arm. "You two are lucky," he whispered to the twins, "You have the best mommy in the world."

I felt myself blushing. "And the best daddy," I pointed out; Michael kissed me on the cheek.

**Michael POV**

I couldn't believe Kari! She knew that I only saw her as a friend, yet she tried to do the unspeakable with me. I wanted to kill her for making Lynn doubt my absolute loyalty and devotion to her. Time like this is when I really miss Andromeda; he always had good advice and always knew what to do. However, with him gone, we lack that guidance now.

Although I thought it unfair that Lynn wanted to work and all I did was sit around, it would be a great help. After all, the supplies the hospital gave us was going to run out sometime, and I had to leave to kill of that scum of a living creature known as Aaron. Besides, whatever my Lynn wants I'll get her if I can, if she wants to work, I won't stop her. Her application date was set for a week from now, in that time I would say I was going to look for a job that paid well and didn't recognize my name and reputation as a brutal, heartless killer.

While Lynn was trying to put the babies down for a nap, I decided to confront Kari to find out why she did it. I knocked on her door, "Michael!" she answered almost immediately, "Come on in! Want to pick up where we left off?" she added in attempt to seduce me. It had no effect; I felt my mask of emotionless-ness take effect.

I said nothing; I just yanked her out of the room by the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you Kari?! What was with last night?" I demanded answers. She seemed afraid. She'd better be afraid.

"Okay, well I guess you should know the truth…" she began reluctantly. "But I realized that…well—I love you and I want you. I could satisfy you more than Lynn can. Lynn is weak. But I'm strong," she insisted. I wanted to kill her on the spot. My Lynn was not weak! And she was all I needed for satisfaction and happiness!

"You know I only love Lynn, you only are doing this out of jealousy!" I accused, her eyes told me that I was completely, on-the-mark, correct.

"Why would someone like me be jealous of Lynn?" she scoffed.

"Because Andromeda is gone. Your love for Andromeda was strong, and with him gone, seeing Lynn and me together hurts you because you don't have that anymore. Kari, you know I feel awful for you and even though I don't know how much pain you are in, but taking me away from Lynn won't fix anything. You long for your man back, but we are totally different. And besides, you would hurt Lynn. And I'm almost positive that you wouldn't intentionally hurt a friend of break up a family." I said.

"Michael. You're wrong. I love you," she insisted. I felt burning anger in the back of my skull, scorching though my reasoning. I had to get out of this position soon or she was going to die, or maybe I should kill her…

"Just stay away from me! I love Lynn! If you every try anything like you did last night with me again this blade will go through your chest!" I swore, holding my knife close to her face before placing it once again back in my belt where it belonged.

When the kids were finally napping, I had a moment alone with Lynn; I told her that I had to leave in search of work. She believed every word, I felt awful lying to her but I had to go kill Aaron's family so that she and our children could be safe and so my curse wouldn't stop me from being with my family. Then it came to me, Jason and Melanie were part of my bloodline? Would my curse target them? But then again, they're also a part of Lynn, which my curse (despite before,) would never be the target of my horrible curse. Perhaps that would protect them. Only time would tell.

**Kari POV **

Michael doesn't understand what he's saying. I bet Lynn is a witch and is forcing him to think he is in love with her out of some kind of spell, I mean—he tried to _kill _her. I don't think a lover would want to kill the one they love. My Andromeda's death opened my eyes to how Michael gave Lynn whatever she desired. She _had _to be controlling him. No man was that devoted, even Andromeda wasn't that devoted to me.

On the other hand, maybe he was right. Maybe this is all a way of grieving, after all, I never felt like this before. Lynn was my friend, and she and Michael have been together since they were ten.

But, there is one thing that dominates my theories: something tells me that Michael should be mine, and I need to follow that inner thought. I would have to do whatever it took to get him to see that, and also to take him and claim him, for my thoughts tell me he is supposed to be rightfully mine.

**A/N: Sadly, this is the end of the chapter, Please review a lot and the next will come sooner because my ideas will form faster and I'll have more motivation. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M BACK!!! Sorry for my hiatus-like thing. I've been having some problems lately that were more important that writing. But I had some spare time today so I thought: Why not write instead of making them wait? **

**Chapter 12:**

*Lynn POV*

A few days passed, it was now the night before I had to apply at the diner. I was awakened at about one in the morning by the two distinct cries. I was climbing out of the bed to go over to them, when Michael grabbed my arm lightly. "I got it," he said.

"Michael, you've gotten them every time for the past few days, it's not fair to you, let me, go ahead and sleep," I insisted. He was so sweet, truly the best husband any woman could have.

"It is fair, I have to leave soon and you'll be all alone taking care of them until I find work, besides, you have your job interview tomorrow," he said, picking Jason up and humming softly. "You need sleep more than I do,"

"I love you," I said, laying back.

"I love you too," he said. Soon Michael got the twins situated and back to sleep and climbed back in bed with me. I buried my face in his chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up around eight; my interview was in an hour. I rushed to get ready, throwing on the first set of clean clothes I got my hands on as I tried to make my hair look presentable. Michael was still asleep when the twins started to cry, I walked over and fed and changed them, little Melanie cooing happily the whole time. I didn't fool around trying to put make-up on; I've never worn it before so why start now?

Then, I walked out into the cool, brisk morning and made my way down to the diner. When I arrived, an old woman that I would say was in her early fifties greeted me with a smile. "May I help you sugar?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here about the waitressing job," I said shyly. I don't like people.

"Just a moment hun," she said, walking into a room. Then a man around his late twenties-mid thirties came out, most likely he was the manager.

"Would you mind stepping in here for a moment," he said. I nodded and followed him in. "So, you want a job here?" he asked. I nodded, his nametag read _Rusty: Manager._

"Hello miss, could I get your name?" he asked politely.

"Lynn Myers," I answered_._

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to be in any relation to—oh, that isn't my business, sorry. Anywho, my name is Rusty," he said, shaking my hand. "So how old are you Lynn?" he asked.

"Twenty," I answered quietly, not sure weather I could trust this Rusty or not.

"Seriously!?" he added, appearing shocked. "I thought you were younger! You don't look a day over seventeen!"

"Um," I said. What was that meant as? A compliment? An insult?

"It's a compliment," he said, apparently sensing my confusion. "I would love to give you this job right here and now, but there is only one position available and many people want this job, so I'm going to ask you why exactly you want and/or need it,"

"Well," I began nervously, what if I didn't get the job? How would I support Jason and Melanie until Michael found work? "I recently gave birth to twins and they were born three months premature, so my husband and I weren't exactly stocked up on supplies like formula and diapers and stuff, and now the stuff the hospital gave us is running out, and I'm going to be alone with the kids because my husband is leaving town in search of work." I said. Having to say it rather than think it made me worry even more for my two little miracles.

Rusty looked at me very sincerely, but also suspiciously. "Do you have any proof that you truly are a mother? I've had employees in the past lie about having children just to play the sympathy card and score the job when others were more qualified,"

I held out my hand to reveal my wedding ring before taking a small wallet-sized photo out of my pocket, the photo I carried around everywhere. It was a photo of Michael and me the day we brought the twins home. It was one that I would cherish forever. "That's my husband," I said pointing to Michael, "The one of the left is my daughter Melanie, and the one on the right is my son Jason," I said, smiling down at the photo of the adorable angels.

"Cute kids," replied Rusty. "Since you need it the most, you got the job, you start this Wednesday."

"Thank you!" I said excitedly, relieved my babies would be supported.

After I returned home with the good news, Michael seemed happy for me. "Congratulations baby," he said.

Unfortunately, Michael announced he had to leave that night. "Do you really have to?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Lynn, it is so unfair to you, I would stay if I could, believe me, It is for the best," he said. I hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The next few days were some of the hardest of my life, in those three days combined; I got a total of five hours of sleep. Michael called to check up on us every night, which was a great comfort to me. Then came Wednesday, and I realized—I had nobody to stay with the kids! I ran down the stairs, I had to be at work in twenty minutes and it took fifteen minutes to get there. I reluctantly knocked on Kari's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"Kari! I need to be at work, do you think you could—,"

"No!" she cut me off bitterly, clearly still angry about the other night.

As a last resort, I ran to the phone and called the diner. "Hello?" asked the elderly woman.

"Yes, may I speak to Rusty please?" I asked quickly, the line clicked and then Rusty was on the line. "Yes, Rusty? It's Lynn, the new waitress, my husband left early, and I have nobody to care for the children do you think I could bring them to work today? And for the next couple days until I can arrange for a babysitter?"

"I don't see any problem with it," he chuckled; I thanked him and hung up, packed a bag for Jason and Melanie and ran out the door.

The next few weeks were filled with chaos. Between working, and constant childcare, I was totally exhausted. Luckily, Rusty was very supportive, trying to help out however he could. In addition, Ester (the elderly woman), was also very kind, offering to feed the kids during her break while I was serving tables and cleaning. Not to mention that, many of the customers left big tips and were very patient when I was having to serve tables with one of the babies in my arms. Also, the twins were always getting extra attention from customers, especially older couples and little kids; they usually would peek over the counter to see the twins, always smiling and giving little finger-waves.

I saw Rusty and Ester as really good friends. Rusty was always treating me to dinner and giving me food in the middle on the day 'on the house' and Ester offering to drive me home when the weather wasn't very pleasant (since I have to walk to work and take a bus to the store because Michael took the mustang,) and she also offered to come over and stay with the twins while I shopped, allowing me to have some time alone. I thanked her immensely. Rusty seemed to be trying to help fill the void that Andromeda had left in me, however nobody could replace the sibling-like bond between Andromeda and I. And ester was like a mother or a grandmother, always so kind and helpful.

Things were looking up, I still didn't know when Michael was coming back, but he said that he got quite a lot of much-needed things for the job done.

About three days later, as I walked into work, one baby in a carrier in each hand, I sensed something was not right. I shook it off; it was most likely just a storm was approaching. Then the feeling got stronger, when Rusty called me into his office. Again I shook it off, _'You're just over-reacting'_ I thought to myself.

"Somethin' wrong sugar?" Ester asked, shooting me a concerned look.

"I'm fine, most likely just had too much coffee, you know my kids, I swear they're nocturnal," I laughed. Jason and Melanie were sleeping peacefully. I sat their carriers on the corner table used for everyone's 'personal items' that they couldn't use for work like umbrellas, etc. (well, it _was _until I needed to take the little one's to work; but nobody seemed to mind, all my co-workers seemed to love the twins. You would see at least tow of the cooks making funny faces at them and playing 'peek-a-boo' daily.)

I walked into Rusty's office, the feeling returning ten-times harder. I still ignored it. I trusted him; after all, he was so nice! Little did I know what horrors were about to unfold

***Michael POV***

I was able to kill off Aaron's siblings rather quickly, and since he killed his parents eleven year ago (that was why he was sent to Smith's Grove), the job seemed much easier. I stole the wallets of my victims, taking all the money and credit cards out; I was going to use this to support my own family.

One night, Andromeda's spirit visited me. "_Although you only have to kill his immediate family, which sounds easy to you now, Aaron will be the hardest to kill, beware what he is up to. And you also have one more brother of his to kill, but he is closer to home,"_

I've been searching for Aaron for days. They I found out he was headed back to Haddonfield, the same place where his brother was. Perfect, I would be home even sooner to see my Lynn and my sweet little children.

Then, I got a bad feeling, like the feeling I got a few years back at Smith's Grove, when Aaron was trying to rape Lynn. Also that feeling I had gotten when I learned my curse was going to target Lynn, and finally the time that Aaron kidnapped Lynn, that time caused Andromeda to die. When I got that feeling, there was never a good outcome. That could only mean one thing: Lynn was in trouble. As soon as my mind processed that thought, I was on the highway, speeding as fast as I could toward Haddonfield.

**A/N: End of Chapter…And I'm off to write another one! I'll update soon if I got tons of reviews! Please people? The greatest thing you can give a simple teenaged author like myself is a review—feedback on my writing. (Although, if any of you have AC/DC tickets you don't want…I'd LOVE them!) Haha, one can only dream**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE MORE/FASTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and reviews! Here's the next chappie! I **

**Started writing this at like 1am so this may not be very good…**

**Oh and what would you all think if I made another sequel to this? Or should I stop at the end of this story?**

_Chapter 13_

*_Lynn POV* _

"You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously, the bad feeling tightening my throat, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push it away.

"Yes," Rusty said, coming over to where I was standing and locking the door before shoving me backward. I fell flat on my back across the top of his desk.

"What the—,"that was all I could ask before he threw his weight on top of mine

It was like déjà vu, the same thing happening to me a few years back in Smith's Grove; only this time it was Rusty trying to do the unthinkable to me, rather than Aaron, and there was nobody who could same me this time, since Andromeda's dead, Michael isn't in town, and Kari hates me now. Plus, Rusty got a lot farther than Aaron. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I knew I had to fight, but how? I resisted in every way I could, trying to squirm free, but his weight was immobilizing me, for Rusty was twice my size.

Just when the worst part began, I heard other people screaming in terror, and then the door to Rusty's office was forced open with a bang, the person who entered then slammed the door shut, and lifted Rusty off me, throwing him across the room. From behind, I heard him cry out in pain, I sat up and looked around to see Rusty with a knife in his chest.

"Michael!" I cried, he quickly yanked off his white mask and was by my side immediately, holding me close. I buried my face into his chest, unable to control the tremors of fear that violently shook through my very core. "It was like four years ago with Aaron," I sobbed.

"That is Aaron's brother. No wonder," he said. How he knew that was strange, but I didn't care, all I knew was that I was safe now in the arms of my lover. Once I was calm enough, I walked with Michael by my side, out of the room. Nobody screamed this time, they didn't recognize that this was the true face of Michael Myers; they kept saying, "Thank god you two are safe!" I grabbed the sleeping twins in their carriers and was out the door, back to our house.

When we walked through the door, Kari was sitting on the couch. "Michael! I knew you'd come back for me!" she said, he ignored her as we passed her, climbing the stairs. She decided to follow. I placed Melanie and Jason in the crib as Michael stood in the hall, ready to confront Kari. I came out quietly, closing the door behind me. Michael looked directly at Kari as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Michael! You don't have to pretend because Lynn is her," Kari said attempting to be seductive, "You know you want _me_,"

"Hell would sooner freeze over," he hissed. I knew Kari deserved it but—wasn't that a little harsh?

"Kari, could you please just leave us alone? Even if it's just for today?" I asked quietly, I didn't have the nerves to deal with it at the moment, and Michael was already so angry, he could accidentally go over the edge and kill her. The only reason she was still alive after the other stunt she pulled was because Andromeda loved her. Michael did not want to kill the love of his best friend's life, even though Andromeda is dead; Michael had so much undying respect and loyalty to him.

"Oh, you're upset after what happened with Rusty? Yes, Lynn, I know about that. Well, you know what?" she asked, he voice getting softer with each word that she spoke.

"What?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper, which was as loud as I could force it to go.

"I don't care! It wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a friggen whore! Back at Smith's Grove, when Aaron tried it, I bet he only did it because he, like me, was one of the few people who saw you for the helpless, worthless, slut you really are!" she screamed. I felt my jaw drop in shock. I would never expect Kari to say something like that. Even if we weren't exactly on the best of terms, we still used to be so close! "Oh, what are you gonna do now? Cry to Michael? I told you, you're helpless!"

I felt my hands ball into fists, so tightly that my nails felt as if they were cutting into my palms. "What's happened to you Kari? Ever since Andromeda died, you've been this—this crazy, psychotic, nut job," I said, trying to stay calm. Kari lunged at me, attempting a left-roundhouse punch to my face. I countered with a sharp blow to her jaw. Before I knew it, we were rolling on the floor trying to bash each other's brains in. I felt firm, yet gentle hands pulling us apart from each other.

"Enough," Michael said, letting go of me. I took my place back at his side.

"What makes her so special Michael? Why do you care about Lynn so much? Don't you see that you would be better off without her?!" she pressed. He grabbed Kari by the arm, dragged her down the stairs, opened the front door and tossed her out, locking it behind him. "Let me in! This isn't funny!" she screamed from outside.

"Do you hear something," Michael said, pretending he couldn't her, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I think it's just the wind," I said, playing along. He pulled me closer.

"I got the job, I got paid in advance too," he murmured in my ear.

"That's great!" I said.

Then from outside, we heard Kari said 'you'll be sorry!' before finally shutting up.

***Michael POV***

Is everyone in Aaron's family a low-life worm? The feeling I had didn't let me down, I walked into the diner to find Aaron's brother—ugh—it kills me to even think about it. Every time I close my eyes, I see it again. That awful scum on top of my angel, who could only lay there in fear because he had he pinned. The thing that hurt the most was seeing the fear in Lynn's eyes as she tried to get away, but couldn't.

That adds to a reason why I didn't mind killing Aaron's family. They deserved to die, all of them. Only Aaron was left, but not for long. My curse was burning strong, making all my senses burn for his death. My ears, burning and longing to hear him scream and bag for mercy, before his final breath leaves his body. My hands, urging to cause the spill of his worthless, dirty blood.

This was a burning I could control this time, so Lynn and the children were safe. They wouldn't have to go far away until I killed my victim, all because I am a monster with no self control. No, not this time at least. I still fear my curse will hurt my family, but I beg that it doesn't. It was so painful not knowing weather it would of not.

But there is one thing I know. That Aaron is near, and that he must die.

**A/N: Suckish, I know. Please review anyway?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah. It's been awhile… I kind of forgot about my fics on here…No guarantee on how frequent update will be. Last time with BBS I had some stuff planned out, but for TAB I'm working off plot bunnies (which will appear eventually.) so yeah…sorry. You can thank boredom and also me being sick for this chapter. So at least one of us is happy (I hope…) and it surely isn't me**

Chapter 14

*Michael POV*

I wanted to track Aaron down and kill him at exactly that instant; yet I had been gone for a long time, I owed it to my family to be there. Besides, after what Aaron's wretched brother did to my Lynn, I needed to be there with her—she was still petrified.

She looked up at me with sad, innocent eyes. I pulled her close to my body, and I felt the tension melt off her. I picked Lynn up and sat down on the couch as I cradled her to my chest, my precious love. She doesn't deserve all the horrible things that happen to her. She would never hurt anyone; she only killed her father and aunt so many years ago because they beat her.

Yet, all those horrid events had in turn made us closer. Some of my favorite memories of us together— although they all were close to the black hole I call my heart—were of what happened after all the terror were over. "I love you," she whispered into my neck.

"And I you. I'm sorry." I said, stroking her dark hair lightly, she looked at me, tilting her head slightly in confusion. I couldn't help but smile, it was so cute.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked

"For leaving you alone for so long, it wasn't fair. You had to support yourself, Kari, and the kids. And I wasn't even around to help to care for them, and I'm sure Kari wasn't any help either. Not to mention, that had I been here, with you, where I'm supposed to be that…beast…would have never had touched you like that and hurt you." I shuddered at the last part. It hurt me to know that I had failed her again. Even though Lynn didn't think so, I felt like the worst husband ever. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and I had failed to protect her again. She didn't deserve this, she deserved much better.

"Don't say that!" she protested. "You brought back all that money, and it will be such a help! Besides, you got Rusty away before the worst part or his intentions became reality; and you're here now," she said, snuggling closer into my chest. I smiled lightly at her; Lynn was so trusting of me, with such an undying faith in me. Yes, it was foolish, but I selfishly enjoy it, along with the fact that she is mine.

"I missed you," I murmured, stroking my hand across her cheek before tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you more," she whispered, her bright eyes locked with mine. As if pulled by magnets, our lips met with fiery passion and electricity. I could feel her heart accelerate along with mine; our heart rates in almost perfect sync. It made me realize how every time I saw her, I only loved her more.

"I love you," I said again.

"I know," she smirked. "And I love you too." Just then, two shrill little cries rang out from upstairs. Lynn turned toward the stairs, her feet already starting up them. She had the natural mother's instinct.

"No, allow me. I have a lot of time to make up for," I insisted, rushing up the stairs. Once I'd made it into our room where the bassinette was located, I made my way to the side where the two little wailing children lay. The only thing was, why were they crying? I was new to the whole fatherhood thing, and I hadn't been around, so I really had no idea what to do.

"Need something?" Lynn laughed from behind me, holding two bottles full of formula, her lips pulled up into a smug grin.

"I thought I told you I'd get it," I said.

"Well apparently you needed help," she grinned, handing me one of the bottles and then lifting Jason into her arms, placing the nipple in his mouth and I did the same with

little Melanie. At that young age, he already resembled me, and he looked almost exactly like I did when I was an infant. Except for his eyes, they were the same piercing blue as Lynn's and Melanie looked like me too, complete with my black eyes.

"Aren't they just amazing?" She asked after a long silence. Her gaze falling upon the child she held so lovingly in her arms.

"That's because they take after their mommy," I said back, Lynn just blushed.

"I wish Andromeda could be around to see them grow up, they would've had so much fun with him around. She looked so sad, Andromeda's death still haunting her, as it did me.

"I guess it's true what they say; only the good die young. Andromeda was in his twenties, and he died to save us." I replied. If only there were a way to bring him back. After all, Aaron, my worst enemy was somehow came back after I killed him before, so why wasn't Andromeda, my best and pretty much my only friend able to come back?

As if the very thought of Aaron acted as a trigger, the familiar burning began in the back of my skull. That and the pain of guilt in my stomach. I had lied to Lynn about my killing spree, saying I had gotten a job, knowing she wouldn't approve of 'innocent' lives being lost; really. They were all scum, but I still didn't have the heart to tell her.

It had been as if I was in my own little world before I realized Lynn was talking to me, tapping rapidly on my shoulder. "Michael!" she said, probably for like the fifth or sixth time, I turned to her; "Oh no Michael, don't tell me your curse is acting up again!" She said desperately. "We just got you back."

She looked so worried; I had to make it better. "No—I was just, remembering something unpleasant." I half-lied. It hurt me so much to have to lie to her, but it hurt me even more to see her upset, so it was one thing or the other, I picked the better of the two. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," I assured, kissing the top of her head. As long as I had her, my curse was weaker and I thought everything would be fine. But little did I know how wrong I was.

Days passed, then turned into weeks, my guilt lingered, I hated lying to Lynn, she deserved so much better! However, it would be safer if she didn't know, because then she'd have less to worry about, and she also wouldn't be obliged to help. I didn't want her getting into this mess; I didn't even want to think of the consequences in case something went wrong. I could barely stand loosing my best friend to Aaron; I wasn't going to lose my love to him. No—I couldn't bear to think about it. Lynn was my life, my everything. She was the only happiness and light I had, if I were to lose her, I would be nothing, nothing but a soulless, bloodthirsty monster that killed everything in it's path.

And then there was the issue of my curse, No matter what I did, no matter what I tried to make it go away or lessen its intensity, my curse only burned stronger. There were times when I feared to be near Lynn and the children, for it could harm them if I were to snap while they were around. I didn't want that to happen….

**Lynn POV**

As weeks after Michael's return flew by, he began acting more and more strange. It worried me, what was going on? Was he tired from working? After all, we grew up in an asylum, which left us unprepared to enter the adult working world. But, just because he was tired didn't explain why he would sometimes not even want to be in the same room as the twins or even me. Every time I asked, he assured me everything was fine, and his face was so blank, that blank stare, but this time I couldn't penetrate it enough to see though to his masked emotion.

To make matters worse, Jason had colic, which meant no sleep for any of us, because any time he'd start crying, Melanie would wake up and join in….

Then a few days later, it was around four in the morning, we had just gotten the kids down for about the twentieth time, when Michael began walking toward the front door.

"Where are you going at this time?" I asked, slightly stunned. Who would want to go anywhere this early?

"I wish I could explain, but you wouldn't understand it quite yet. I'm sorry. I love you and don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can." And that was the last thing he said before walking out the door.

I walked over to the couch and just sat in silence, staring at the lamp on the table beside me as it flickered and as the little barely-visible dust specks floated around it. I kept hearing the sounds of someone walking around, but I was positive that the only ones in the house were Melanie, Jason, and me. I didn't know exactly why, but visions of Andromeda filled my head, as if it was some sort of eerie message, as if he were trying to speak to me from beyond the grave.

A sudden knock on the door jolted me back to alertness. Hesitantly, I crept over to answer it, somewhat curious of who would be here at this hour. As I undid the deadbolt and twisted the knob to peek out the old squeaky door, I felt relieved to see familiar faces.

Chris was standing there holding Revan close to his chest, trying to keep him warm on the chilled night; however, I was less than pleased to see Kari standing a few inches away from him.

I could barely make out their features from the dark doorway, but I could see into Chris's eyes, and I had the feeling that this was important.

"Lynn," Kari said softly, like her old self, the kind one that was my friend. "Can we come in?" she asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her slender figure.

"Uh sure. What brings you here at this time though? Its 4:30am," I asked, slightly puzzled about why they showed up so late.

"We were hoping to get here before Michael left," Chris said, placing the sleeping baby Revan on the couch before sitting down next to him.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago," I whispered, grabbing a blanket off the armchair and placing it over Revan.

His chocolate brown eyes seemed aflame with seriousness and urgency as he cursed to himself; _'We were too late' _is all I had managed to pick out from it. Too late for what? Was something wrong? All I knew was that it involved Michael, and by the sounds of it, it wasn't good news. I stared at my bare feet as the thoughts raced through my mind like lighting. "Look at me Lynn," he said, all my attention focused on Chris once more. "Since we weren't able to get here before Michael left, what I'm about to tell you is going to be even more important now…"

**A/N: Wow! 4 pages on Microsoft Word! My fingers hurt now. **

**Please review and make a sick author feel at least alittle better!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***Lynn POV***

"…_What I'm about to tell you is going to be even more important now…" _ Chris said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, slightly afraid of what he was going to say. I could see in his eyes that it involved Michael. But what was going on?

"Lynn, has Michael been acting—well—strange lately?" he asked.

"What do you mean by strange?" I asked.

"Like distancing himself from you and stuff."

"Now that you mention it, yes." I said softly. Kari shot Chris a worried glance. "Chris. What is going on?!" I demanded. He sighed heavily. Avoiding my eyes.

"You know how he gets all weird sometimes? Like that time he almost killed you?" he added. How did he know about that? He read my question through my eyes, for then he mouthed '_Andromeda'_

"Yeah…" I said uneasily.

"We think his curse is targeting the twins, why else would he go out of his way to avoid being in the same room as them? I know Michael, and you and those kids are all he cares about, if he's being distant, something is wrong." Kari said. "We think it'd be best if you and the twins came to stay with Chris for awhile, until Michael can control himself. You know what happens when he snaps."

"…I don't know…." I said. We had been without Michael for a long time, and I knew he wanted to be there for everything in their lives. This couldn't happen if we were running off.

"Just think about it, please Lynn. For Andromeda, you know he'd want you to be safe." Chris pleaded.

"Ok, I'll think about it, but it doesn't mean I'm going through with it." I said.

"Thank you," Kari whispered. She was about to lift little Revan into her arms.

"Please stay? It's so late, and he's tired." I whispered.

"We don't want to be any trouble, Chris replied. "Besides, we'd rather that Michael not know we were here,"

"Fine," I yawned. "I'll see you around,"

"See you Lynn," Kari said as she carried Revan out to Chris's car.

About fifteen minutes later, I was dozing off when the wailing twins woke me. I carried them downstairs with me, fed them, and soon they were asleep in my arms. I must have dozed off as well, because the next thing I knew, they weren't in my arms; in fact, I was being lifted by a strong pair of arms. "Where are they?" I yawned, nuzzling my face into the familiar mechanic's uniform, but when I looked up, I saw the mask…

The ghastly white mask, which I despised. He wore it everywhere, around everyone except for me. That mask is how he 'hid' what he believed was a monster inside him. Granted, he did seem to act differently, when the mask was on, when he was around others. He was a stranger even to me with that mask…

"Upstairs, fast asleep, like you should be," Michael murmured. As soon as we reached our bedroom and he set me down, I became serious.

"We need to talk," I demanded. He gave me a puzzled look as he pulled the mask off his face, tossing it across the room where it landed in a shapeless mound with a muffled _thump. _

"What's going on?" I demanded, bringing forth my long-forgotten shield of apathy, the deadpan that blocked all emotion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think you know what I mean. You have Chris and Kari worried sick." I pressed.

"Kari? Why care about what she—,"

"Don't change the subject, Michael." I said staring emotionlessly into his coal black eyes. "You've been acting strange for weeks, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I." he stammered. "My curse," he whispered finally.

"It's after Aaron, it won't stop. It's getting to dangerous levels. I don't want to leave you though; I don't want to push all the work on you. But I don't want to stay and hurt any of you." He said, sitting down on the bed putting his head in his hands and turning away from me.

"Oh, Michael," I said, sitting down beside him. He turned away from me once more. "I had no idea," I slung my arms around the back of his neck, craning my neck rest my chin in the space between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry," I murmured, trailing my lips along his neck.

He finally turned back around, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad we're completely honest with each other," I said, leaning my head against his chest.

**Michael POV**

"_I'm so glad we're completely honest with each other,"…_

Those words…They seemed so—so sharp.

They cut through me like a knife. She thought I was being honest with her, and yet I've been lying to her a lot lately. Lynn didn't deserve lies, not at all…

"Lynn," I sighed, this was going to be hard.

"Hm?" She replied, pulling away to look up at me. She smiled up at me so innocently, which only made my ordeal harder.

"I haven't been exactly honest with you lately…" I said emotionlessly. Hiding once more. She was the only one I never felt the need to mask my emotion from, until right now. She kept looking up at me, tilting her head slightly in confusion. The smile fading from her face.

"Michael—I don't understand…" She muttered softly.

"I've been lying to you. When I was said to be looking for work I was really out killing people, I've been lying all that time. Every time I said I was going to work, I was really out looking for my targets and killing them off. The money I brought home was really money I took form the people I've killed. It was all a lie Lynn, it was all a lie," I said, staring emotionlessly now at the wall, my old childhood sanitarium pastime.

My eyes, slow and hesitant, eventually made their way down to meet hers. That is where my emotionless deadpan broke. I could never hide emotion from Lynn, and when she looked up at me with those confused, pain-filled eyes, I felt as if I had been shot in the chest again. I jammed my eyes shut and turned away, too ashamed of myself to look at the pain I had caused.

"…_Why _Michael?" she eventually asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Lynn," I sighed, forcing my eyes to cooperate and open as I turned toward her, she was staring down at the blankets as she concentrated on twisting and untwisting a stray thread near her left leg. I placed two gentle fingers under her chin, lifting her head to catch her gaze. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I lied to protect you. There are reasons I can't explain right now, but I didn't want you to worry, and I didn't want you to regret marrying a monster like me. I'm sorry Lynn….I'm so sorry." With that word, I slipped my hand out from under her chin.

Lynn continued to stare at me; her eyes were unreadable. After a few moments of her saying nothing, I decided it was best if she had the bedroom to herself tonight, she probably didn't want to see me right now. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to _be_ me.

'_Why couldn't I have been normal and had a childhood like everyone else? A childhood full of carefree nature, and playing games, and having lots of friends. But no, I had to be taken by the man in black one day on my way walking home from school. Tricked by the evil man, who had said his son went to my school. I was only six, how was I to know it was a trap? They had to put this wretched Curse of the Thorn on me. I blamed them for the reason Lynn was hurt. _

_Yet, at the same time, I now thank my curse, the curse that put me in Smith's Grove. If it hadn't, I most likely would have lost Lynn to Aaron because she would have been in there and I wouldn't. The curse was also targeting Aaron, and that scum didn't make me feel like a monster while I plotted a gruesome end for him, in fact, only a monster would allow him to live.'_

As I sat alone in one of the other bedrooms in the house—the room that had belonged to my parents—Thoughts like that began to race through my head. I couldn't stand myself at the moment, Lynn was too innocent, and she didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve for me to lie, she didn't deserve to be married to such a monster. She deserved so much more.

"Michael?" Lynn's voice came from the other side of the door, followed by a soft knock. "Michael please unlock the door." Hesitantly, I obeyed. When I opened the door, Lynn stared up at me with sad yet forgiving eyes. She said nothing, but she didn't have to, instead she threw her arms around me, hugging me close, and I knew what she meant; no words necessary.

"I'm sorry," I whispered once more, leaning down and kissing the top of her head right before she pulled away. Lynn opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a yawn.

"It's awfully late," I whispered. "You really should sleep. I'll handle the twins, just go rest," I assured, even though it was the very beginning of daybreak, the pitch black sky over Haddonfield was now a vast dark blue.

"I can't sleep without my lullaby," She smiled sleepily, inching toward me. Without a word, I lifted her small frame and placed her on the bed before turning to rummage though the closet. In half a second, I had pulled out one of the old blankets that had been there since my childhood. I placed the blanket over her and lay down beside her. Wordlessly, Lynn put her head on my chest, allowing my heartbeat—the sound she loved and that sound I loathed—lull her to sleep in my arms.

I waited there, allowing the peace of Lynn's steady deep breathing and angelic face calm my racing mind. Not needing sleep as much as a normal person was another plus to the curse, I could do my favorite thing—watch Lynn sleep—all night whenever I pleased. I waited until she started her sleep talking to make my way into our bedroom to spend the night with the twins so Lynn could finally have a bit of peace.

No sooner had I exited my parents old room, shutting the door behind me, the wailing started. After feedings and changings, they were calm. That was when I noticed that little Jason's breathing didn't sound like it should; instead of breathing easily as his sister was, he was wheezing pretty violently. He seemed fine except for that.

A few hours passed before they woke again. As soon as a managed to get Melanie down, Jason broke into a fit of coughing. Reluctantly, I put him back into the crib, worried about my little son. But I placed my hand between the slats in the crib, his tiny hand holding onto my finger, like reassurance to each other that it was going to be okay, and if anything were to go wrong, I'd be right here and ready to help him.

**A/N: Wow…it's October already! **

**Please review! This chapter was hard to come up with.**

**Any ideas? You people know I loooove ideas.**

**And I also have a request (besides the request to review and share your always-welcome ideas)…You see, I would LOVE to get 100 reviews on AT LEAST ****ONE**** of my horror storied. In addition, seeing as Halloween is very soon—I would like 100 reviews on one of my horror stories by Halloween. Of course, you don't HAVE to do this, BUT- if you complete this request I'll make it totally worth your while, you all have my word on that. They don't even have to be long or signed reviews, just a review to total up to 100 on one of my horror fics.)**

**(Just throwing this in, Behind Blank Stares has the most already, so if you want big rewards, head on down to that?)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Michael POV***

As the hours dragged by, Jason's breathing worsened. I awoke to the poor child trying to cry, but instead could only go into a violent fit of coughing. It honestly had me terribly frightened, there were few times when I had been this afraid in my life.

I may not know much about babies, but I knew a baby that young and that small should not be having such difficulties. I slid my hand out from their previous position in between the slats of the crib and I leapt to my feet, scooping my son into my arms. Jason seemed to hardly be breathing at all; it was horrible hearing the small helpless child struggle to get just the tiniest bit of oxygen into his lungs.

Without thinking twice, I moved swiftly down the hall and woke Lynn and told her what was going on before snapping Jason into one of the carriers, driving as fast as I could safely manage. It turns out Jason was diagnosed with Asthma and he had Bronchitis.

I thanked the doctor and carried Jason out to the car, snapped him in and pulled up to a payphone to call Lynn.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, It's me," I said.

"Is Jason okay?!" Lynn pleaded, worried.

"Yeah. He has asthma and he caught bronchitis. The doctor gave us the medicine he needs; they say he should be fine." I assured.

"Why does it always happen to us?" Lynn asked. "Whatever problems we could possibly have, we usually end up having."

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know. We'll be home soon. I love you," I said as I hung up the phone. We were on our way back home when we pulled up to red light; I looked back at Jason when I stopped. He was sleeping so innocently. Why did it have to be Jason? He was so small! It wasn't fair! He didn't do anything wrong! He was such a sweet, innocent baby; according to Lynn, he slept so well and didn't cry much except for nights when his colic bothered him. He didn't deserve these problems at such a young age where it could really hurt him.

When we finally made it home, I scooped Jason up in my arms, he made a tiny sound as he shifted, opening his eyes before closing them again, he was so tired. I opened the door to find Lynn sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting anxiously to see her baby. "The little guy is exhausted," I said before carrying him up to the bedroom and laying him down in the crib. Lynn waited until I came back downstairs.

"It's okay, he's fine, go back to sleep," I assured. Lynn desperately needed sleep.

"I can't." she said. I led her over to the couch and we both sat down, I put my arm around her.

"He'll be fine," I said again, but the worry never left her face.

"It's not just that. It's as if all odds are against us, like the universe doesn't want us to be happy. Every time something _could_ go wrong to someone, it always happens to us. I'm scared Michael, what if it tears us apart?" she asked, she was almost shaky now.

"Baby, you know that will never, _ever_, happen. I love you more than anything in the universe and beyond, and you know that. And I'm going to make a promise to you, right here, right now; no matter what happens to us, no matter what life throws at us, I will always be here to help us make it through, and no matter what I will always love you." I said, kissing her neck.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

"I know." I smirked. "Feel better?"

"A little," she said. "You can go on up to bed if you want, I think I'm going to watch a little TV or something."

"I'm wide awake," I said, withdrawing my arm to reach for the remote before leaning back, putting my arm back around Lynn. She pulled her feet up on the couch and laid against my chest as some cheesy late night crime-drama movies played. Within a few minutes, she was asleep. After a bit, my arm started to fall asleep, it ached terribly, and felt as if hundreds of tiny pins and needles were jabbing me in the arm. But I couldn't bring myself to move it, she looked so much like an angel, like she had in the hospital; even then when she was on the brink of death, she looked so angelic, just like right now.

However, there was another thing present that also reminded me of the time in the hospital, the same strange presence. When I looked up, I was startled to see a pair of familiar orange-ish colored eyes staring at me. "Michael. There is another you must kill." He whispered.

"I know, Aaron's such a slick bastard!" I said.

"No, there is another. Are you aware that Aaron has another brother? One you overlooked," he asked.

"No." I said.

"He's eight years old. And as much as I hate to say this, the deal was you'd kill off his main bloodline, which includes this one, an innocent child." Andromeda said.

"But, why? He doesn't deserve to be punished! Can't an exception be made?" I pleaded. I may not have seemed like it to most people, but I still had a heard.

"I'm sorry Mike, but no. The agreement was that I would make your curse ease and help Lynn get better if you did this." He said.

"So, if I don't. What will happen to Lynn and the kids?!" I asked, now worried. Would Andromeda really hurt them?

"I can assure you that I won't do anything, but you made a promise, and the Man in Black honored that, you know he controls this curse, if you don't go by your word, he can make you go after them. He's a sick, sick man. He made me kill off my whole bloodline. But, I gotta hand it to him, at least I met you and Kari and Lynn," I said.

"You were also cursed?! But-what about Chris?" I said, confused.

"He was adopted," Andromeda said, he came forward, looking down at Lynn, he stroked her hair lightly. "You're a good husband Michael, keep taking care of my baby sister," he said. "I have to go, they're calling," he added before vanishing.

I now had a major dilemma on my hands. I really didn't want to kill someone who probably didn't even _know _about being a brother Aaron, and a kid at that. I had kids of my own! I couldn't imagine ending a life when it had barely begun, teenagers were different, they made stupid mistakes and were practically adults, but this was a little child!

**A/N: Yay! An update! Finally!**

**Yeah, I don't really like this chapter, but I forgot what I was originally going to do.**

**This is basically a filler chapter, because I have a really juicy idea coming up, but going right to it would leave one of my enemies: Mr. Huge Gaping Plot hole **

**But, I'm going to say right now, there aren't many chapters left to this story. Should I make another installment?**

**Yes? No? please share your thoughts—they are much appreciated. **

**-Please Review-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank EVERYONE who reviewed on this story, and I shall name you all! As of February 8****th****, 2010 at 11:09pm, a HUGE thanks goes out to: Tasty Water, 8yume, Ryuubi Blackheart, Rawr it's Kiwi, Petite09 (anonymous reviewer), takara410, dark soul 1313, Straight Edge Queen, super nova (anonymous), JerseyJ2007, , slipxxknot, Immortal Dreams, maryelen1994 (anonymous), bonscott4eva (anonymous), (another anonymous reviewer who left no name), SirJackOfAllTrades1985, ZombiesOnYourLawn, jen(anonymous), WolfxAngel, Twiliknight (anonymous), thedeathchandelier, pleeeaasseee (anonymous), IchigoXKisshu4eva, Nanoe, Becka (anonymous…and just to clarify on something she said, I'm not 13 now, but I was when I joined .), Bella (anonymous, and who also happens to be my bff), SkittleLuvr.x3. **

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!! YOU'RE AWESOME. **

**And now, to continue the story…**

**Chapter 17**

*Lynn POV*

I woke up alone on the couch. I sat up and looked at the clock in the kitchen, Holy crap! It was noon! I leapt up and ran upstairs, Michael was sitting on our bed, reading the paper while Melanie and Jason lay on the floor, wiggling around, staring at everything with wide eyes. I felt myself giggling, they were just so cute! Michael looked up at me and smiled for a second before his smile faded. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay," I said, walking over to the bed and sitting beside him. I reached out to put my arms around him, but he held up his hand.

"No," he said, turning his body toward me, by the look in his eyes I knew something was wrong, the blank, emotionless deadpan he used to hide his feelings was glazed in front of his onyx eyes, blocking even me from seeing any feelings that lived inside him. He took my hands in his, squeezing lightly. "I need to leave again," he said.

"But Michael!" I protested. "We just got you back! We're finally a family again!"

"I'm sorry. It's my curse…its even make me kill a child now," he said. I gasped in horror.

"No! Michael! You can't! You can fight it, I know you can, you did it many times before!" I protested.

"But Lynn, I don't _**WANT**_ to fight it," Michael explained.

"Michael, you just can't kill a kid, you should at least TRY and fight it first! Please? For me?" I pressed. I knew it sounded selfish, but I knew Michael would consider it if I asked that.

"No Lynn, my mind is made up. I have to do it, I have no choice." He said, starting to sound a bit angry.

"I can't believe you!" I said barely above a whisper, yanking my hands from his grip and walking out of the room, I had to get ready to leave for work anyway. Later, in the middle of my shift at the diner, I saw a child that looked oddly familiar. Same auburn hair, same green eyes, he looked exactly like Aaron did at a young age.

"Excuse me," I said to the kid while his mother was paying and talking to Ester.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you have any older brothers? I think I might know one…" I said, hoping he wouldn't think much of it.

"Yeah. I have two, Rusty died though, but then there's Aaron too, but I never liked either of them, they were always mean to me, and Aaron tried to hurt me," he said. So it _was_ Aaron's brother. He was so different from Aaron; he was so young, and innocent and polite. I couldn't let Michael hurt him! But, was I going to protect him?

Thankfully, the odds were on my side. I overheard the boy's mother making small talk with Ester and mention the need for a new babysitter. I shot a glace to Ester, and she nodded knowingly. "Well, I know someone who'd make a good babysitter, if she has the time of course." She said, walking around from the counter. "This here is Lynn, she has two babies of her own, but she could use the money, and she's great with all the kids that come here."

"Would you?" The mother asked. "I'll pay you of course. Mark isn't much trouble at all, it's only temporary, one night." She added.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Great, here is my address; could you come by around seven tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'll see you then," I said to Mark before walking to clear off a table. Everything seemed to be falling into place. "It's alright if I bring my kids, right?" I added, she nodded.

The next night I lied and told Michael I was going to the store and took the kids with me to Mark's house. Although I wasn't entirely thrilled at the fact that I was in the same room as the people whose blood also pulsed through Aaron's veins, but just because they're related, didn't mean they were anything alike.

Mark's mother was right, he was such a good boy, he sat watching TV and drawing pictures, he even found it entertaining to 'play' (well, talk to and make silly faces at,) with the twins, who stared at him as if he was crazy. It all seemed to be running so smoothly. But that is exactly where the trouble began…

I was sitting on the couch, feeding Melanie while Jason slept and Mark colored. A loud bang came from upstairs. "What was that?" Mark asked, just as another loud bang followed.

"I'm going to go see what happened." I said, putting Melanie back in her carrier. "Stay here."

**Michael POV**

**  
**I was in the kid's house; my curse was burning so strongly. I was shaking, I was so close, I let the darkness lead me, that way it was easier to snap out of it and escape rather than wait and possibly get shot up by the police or something, making me have to be far away from my Lynn again.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, probably that kid or some stupid teenaged babysitter that I would easily be able to destroy. But, to my surprise, it was Lynn. "Michael?!" She said in surprise. I tried to withdrawal from the darkness; I didn't want to hurt her. I felt myself shaking, the blackness trying to take over my vision as it burned me as if I were on fire. I was about to loose control. I tried to walk past her, to get downstairs and kill Aaron's brother, but she stepped in my way, not budging.

"Move Lynn," I managed to croak painfully through the burning I was trying so hard to fight against, to no avail. Lynn did not comply, and then, everything went black…

**Lynn POV**

Michael then raised his knife, and moved forward, I stepped backward, keeping in stride. "No! Michael! No!" I pleaded, he didn't seem affected, he just kept moving forward, forcing me back, and we kept it up until re had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mark! Run! Run now!" I yelled, Mark stared at me wide-eyed, but once he saw Michael's knife, he bolted for the door. I heard him fumbling with all the locks, unable to undo them. Michael brought his knife down swiftly, barely missing me; he brought it up to attempt to stab me once more when I jumped back and kicked his arm, sending his knife clattering to the floor a few feet away.

I pushed him as hard as I could, which he in turn stumbled back, and I took the lapse in time to try and help Mark with the locks. I undid the first one for him and kicked Michael's knife father across the room, closer toward the door, but he kept coming forward. I threw myself between Michael and Mark, turning my body so that I was in front of Mark protectively, Michael picked me up and threw me into the wall, and then he picked up his knife once more.

Mark looked like a deer in headlights, absolutely terrified, but luckily he managed to grab the vase on the table by the door and he hit Michael with it, and Michael in turn dropped his knife, and I yelled for Mark to kick it, he did, and the knife slid across the room. By this point, I had made it back between the two, and I was grabbing at Michael's hands, trying to stall him for as long as I could, trying to coax him to come to his senses.

He withdrew his right hand, and picked me up by my throat, but while Michael was distracted with me, Mark managed to get the other lock undone and bolt out the door. I couldn't breathe. Michael was holding me to where he wasn't breaking my neck, but strangling me, I was kicking, struggling to break his grip, but the more I moved, the faster the pounding in my head increased, until eventually, I was out of energy, I just let go and welcomed the darkness that overcame me.

**A/N: OMG!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS!!...I LOVE IT! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 18**

_Lynn POV_

I heard voices…familiar voices. But...where was I? Moreover, why was my whole body aching terribly? The voices' owners kept asking me to wake up; I tried to comply, battling my heavy eyelids. But, once I got them open just a tiny bit, I was blinded by bright white light; suddenly, I remembered everything that had happened, I forced myself to sit up quickly as my breathing increased and I was trying to hold back a scream.

"Shhh, Lynn, honey. It's alright, you're safe now," Kari said, putting an arm around me. Even if I was still mad at her because of what she did awhile back, I was just glad I wasn't alone, and I welcomed her presence, hugging her tightly, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, trembling. I remembered the whole scare with Michael, but why was I in the hospital?

"Someone almost killed you. The police came and found you unconscious and not breathing, with a few broken bones and a big gash in your head," she said, explaining the casts and the bandages that covered half my body. "You've been out for three days."

"What about Mark?!" I asked worriedly. "And where are my kids?!" I added, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Shh. Lynn, Jason and Melanie are fine, they weren't hurt at all, and Chris is down in the lobby with them, everything is okay." Kari assured.

"You never told me about Mark! What about Mark?!" I demanded. He was such a nice boy, he had to be okay, he just had to!

"Was he the boy you were babysitting?" She responded slowly. Something about her tone made me very uneasy, but I nodded. "I'm sorry Lynn; they found him dead in the attic of the house where they found you. There was a trail of blood leading up to the attic."

"B-but Mark got out! Are you saying he caught up and dragged Mark back inside?" I asked. It couldn't seem real to me, I had even seen Mark escape. But then again, I knew how fast Michael could be, and he had very strange mysterious ways with certain things that I would never fully quite understand.

Kari only nodded before she asked quietly. "Do you know who did this?" I nodded, just then the door opened again, and the all-too-familiar old man in a tan coat entered.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Kari shook her head. I looked up at him; I had never been this relieved to see Dr. Loomis in my life.

"Lynn, did he do this?" he asked, I nodded once more.

"Who?" Kari asked, not able to put the pieces together. I couldn't blame her; I never thought Michael would hurt me either.

"Michael," I said, barely able to get my voice above a whisper.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious! I never thought he'd-," Kari replied, but Dr. Loomis cut her off.

"I'm sure Lynn appreciates your concern, but I really need to speak to Lynn alone, if that's alright," he said.

"Oh, alright then. If you need anything, Lynn, just ask the nurse to come get me or Chris." Kari said before getting up and leaving. As the door shut behind her, Dr. Loomis turned to me.

"I'd never thought he'd do such a thing, I'd always thought that…," he said, but I cut him off.

"I know." I said. "I'm jus as surprised as you. For once, I think I'm starting to agree with you, he's turning into a-a-a monster," I whispered, still trembling violently. "I'm scared, Dr. Loomis. I-I love Michael more than anything, but, until he gets himself straightened out, I-I don't think I can be around him. Please, I need help."

"You need a safe place to go, to get away from him. Even while the police are doing their best to contain him, I believe it's only a matter of time until he escapes again." He said.

"I don't know where to go," I said. "I just want to get away. Far away from Haddonfield." I said.

"Do you have any relatives that live outside of here?" he asked.

"Well, there's my brother, he doesn't live far from here, but he's moving to Manhattan in a few days," I said.

"Do you think he'd let you stay with him?" Loomis asked.

"If he knew the situation, he wouldn't think twice." I said. Dr. Loomis smiled. But, then a nurse came in and said it was time for me to be given more pain medication.

"I'll go call him right away. It was nice finally hearing you actually replying to me, Lynn," he chuckled, leaving.

I felt my eyelids become heavy soon after that, and, knowing I was safe; I succumbed to sleeping once more. When I awake again, it was around six or seven in the evening. "Lynn," I heard from the doorway, I jumped, startled. Nevertheless, I was relieved when I saw that it was only my brother, John, standing there.

"John!" I said, smiling.

"I heard something happened to you, and I came as soon as I could." He said, coming over and hugging me carefully. "Who cold have done this to you?!" he asked.

"My husband." I replied, staring down at the off-white blanket. "That's why I need to ask you something."

"Anything," John said.

"Can my children and I live with you in Manhattan? I want to get as far away as possible." I asked.

"Of course. I don't want that bastard anywhere near you, especially if you have infants with you," he said.

"Please don't talk about Michael that way," I requested quietly. "I still love him." John nodded. He knew how much Michael meant to me.

"Alright, I'm going to go buy an extra plane ticket." He said. "And if you want anything from your house, just tell me and I'll send some of the movers to go pick it up.

"I can get it myself." I said, he nodded.

A few days passed and I was finally well enough to leave the hospital. I had Jason and Melanie in their carriers and I was on my way home to pick up the things I would need for our move to Manhattan, when I saw a newspaper stand near the stoplight. While I waited for the red light to turn green, I saw the headline _**Michael Myers escaped! Four police officers dead, one still missing…**_ Suddenly I felt the extreme urgency of the situation; and I was worried. What if Michael was already at the house and wouldn't let me leave with the twins? Then I remembered that Chris had said they had taken Michael a few counties over on orders of Dr. Loomis, just in case, so it would take him longer to arrive.

But then I thought once more, what if I was unable to do it? I _knew_ I needed Michael, I loved him more than anyone could love a person, it was almost as if there was a bond between our hearts, as if we were a major piece of one another and without each other's presence, we wouldn't be whole again until we were reunited. I _knew_ that me leaving with Melanie and Jason would hurt him very badly, like a knife to the heart, and I never wanted anything of that nature to happen to him, I loved him too much for that.

I remembered that I wasn't doing this for myself at all. I had to think of the welfare of my children. What if Michael's curse made him snap when the kids were around? He already made it clear he had no remorse toward children when it came to killing. We finally reached the house, I left the twins in the car, I'd only be gone a second.

I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, grabbing a duffel bag out of the closet and shoving a few shirts, a couple pairs of shorts, and a couple pairs of jeans inside along with baby clothes. Then I grabbed the diaper bag for the kids and threw in enough full bottles to last us the flight, along with extra diapers and pacifiers and other things babies need. At last, I was ready to meet John at the airport. But, I needed to give _something _to Michael, for the slightest bit of closure I could possibly manage. I grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote a note, and by the time I was finished, I was sobbing. I couldn't bear the sight of my wedding ring, as I looked at it I only cried more.

I needed something to remind me of Michael though, so I looked over at the other end of the coffee table, there was a framed picture of Andromeda, Michael and me, I had taken on the last visit I was allowed to go on to see them when they were still in Smith's Grove. I undid the little clips in the back and slid the picture out, sliding it into the bottom of the duffel bag before walking out, tossing the bags in the back of the Mustang and leaving for the airport; leaving Lampkin Lane, and my happiness, behind…

**Michael POV**

It was around nine o' clock when I had gotten home after days of desperately trying to get out of police custody and back to Lynn. I had listened in on the phone conversations, Lynn was alive thankfully. I needed to apologize, to tell her I didn't mean to hurt her, to show her how much I truly needed her. I heard she would be released from the hospital on this day, so I went home.

When I arrived at the house, it was quiet, eerily quiet. "Lynn?" I called from the bottom of the stairs. I looked around, walking through the house. I had walked through every room, no sign of Lynn, or the twins. Where were they? I had walked back into the living room when I noticed the note on the coffee table, so I picked it up. There were places where the ink was smudged from something, as if she was crying while she wrote it I began to read:

_Michael, it kills me that I have to say this, but, I'm leaving and taking Jason and Melanie with me. After what happened, I realized that until your curse is no longer bothering you, I can't be around you, and neither can they. Please know that this is not what I want; not at all. If it were only me, I'd still be there, waiting for you to come back instead of packing to leave. But, I can't just think about me anymore. I need to think about our children, and until I think it's safe for them and that I know you're curse will never make you even think about hurting them, I'm taking them away. _

_ I still love you, and I'm sorry it has to be like this._

_ -Lynn_

I felt like I was going to die. The monster inside of me had ruined what few good things I still had in my life.

….She left her wedding ring on that coffee table as well

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**Important Note!**

**Hey everybody! I'm totally ecstatic about all the reviews you all have been so kindly giving me lately. I'm overjoyed at the sight of any review alert. Anyway, I have some bad news and good news…**

**The bad news is that Chapter 18 was the last chapter of this story. Trust me, I feel horrible ending it like that, because you all know how much I love Michael. But, I had very good intention on doing that…**

**Because the good news is that, I'm writing another sequel! It should be up soon since the second blizzard basically sealed my fate that I'm stuck inside…with my notebook…and computer…and thus fanfic updates are born! I might post a preview of the new one, since I've got a few ideas for like…5 chapters worth of stuff…**

**Thanks,**

**The Hellcat**


	20. Chapter 20

**SNEAK PEEK**

As I promised, here is a sneak peek of what will come in the next installment….

It may be somewhat suckish, but I like it…

**(Lynn POV)**

No. He couldn't be…Michael couldn't be here. We were safe in Manhattan now, and I took the Mustang and we didn't have enough money for a flight to Manhattan anyway. It had to be my imagination, it just had to! But then, why was he standing three feet away from me, waiting for me to react? It made no sense, but then again nothing made sense anymore. Despite my actions, all I wanted right now was to throw myself into his arms and cry, to tell him how much I had missed him, to tell him how much I love him, to hear him promising that everything would be okay.

I knew I needed Michael…But was it safe? Was it all over?!

"It won't end Lynn." He whispered. "There's a reason Aaron is still alive, and there is nothing in power I can do to stop him. I am his puppet, in some ways, I need you Lynn. I need you to stop this, stop him."

"I-I don't understand."

"Lynn. I need you by my side. I need to know if you still love me. Do you?" he asked.

"Of course." I said quietly.

"Then I need you. And I need you to do something for me, and once it's done we can be safe and happy together as a family, forever." He said, closing the distance between us.

"Anything," I assured, as long as we were together again, nothing else mattered.

"I need you to kill for me Lynn,"………………


End file.
